Innocence
by SugarandSpice50
Summary: Suzuki Serina having a normal life isn't really happening ever since she was living with her step mother.Now at Cross academy,can she maintain herself? Will the school vampire secret break her mentally with fear? Or could she possibly get stronger by it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!! This is my 1st story on here!Its about the lovable sad teenager Zero! Hey, I like the silver/white/gray guy first. So yes I like Kakashi too. Yes he is a perv and mysterious but thats what makes him hot with the that 60 of girls that read and watch Naruto have a wet dream of taking off his mask. Anyways I don't own Vampire Knight or Zero,cause if I did...well I'm not really saying(blushes).I just own my own(Haha I said own twice) my OCs.

* * *

"Come on Se-Se-chan be on my team." said a brown hair little boy.  
"I don't know why she's here, I told her to stay in the house!" said another boy with red hair.  
"Come on Akira, we only have three people left to play can't play because of his coughing fit,plus Dai and Toru are lazy,so we gotta pick her cause she knows how to play." the brown boy said addressing the red head.  
"But one,she's a girl and two my sister,so I'm responsible if she gets hurt I'm the oldest,plus I beat y'all up if you touch her."  
"Nani!! So you are going to down me like that huh? Alright Dante I'll be on your what I'll show you Akira that I'm not that weak."a girl with wavy black hair said.  
"Sighs"Whatever,fine,but if you bust a knee,don't cry. Anyway its me and Zero against you and Dante so lets play."

_"Sighs My big brother,always standing over me,sometimes i wonder can he be my father if I had ever known him."  
"I can't go anywhere without hearing "Where you going""I'll come to make sure your okay" He don't do this to our other little brother. I guess cause he's only even acts more proctective than our step mother."_

**"**Se-Se I'm open!"  
She dribbled and threw the ball to Dante. Dante was blocking off Akira and turned but the ball slipped and Akira had it. He threw it to Zero and he caught was trying to confuse Serina by going the other way.  
She reached for the ball but then, she got pushed away as Zero made the basket.  
"Haha,we got 21 so we won!!"Akira said celebrating.  
"Sorry Serina-chan,I didn't mean to push you." Zero said sadly as he pulled her up.  
"Oniichan,you pushed pretty hard are you going to be okay?"  
"I'm fine,it was nothing but a little scrape,thanks for your concern."she said giving a smile.  
"Okay"Both Zero and Ichiru said smiling.

* * *

_"Oh Zero,you were cute when you were young,makes me want to laugh,times change haven't they. Ever since the massacre you seem so depressed and shut down. But I won't let that get me down,because I smile everyday for you,me and Ichiru-chan.(I call him that cause I thought he so kawaii and vulernerable.)"_

"Zero can you give me the notes in Health?,I promise I'll bring it back to you as soon as possible,pleeeeaase."An older looking Serina said.  
"Serina, you need to pay attention to class instead of sleeping your day away, Yuki or your brother would get you." Zero said reaching in his folder.  
"I know, I can't help it,Hey! you talk about me, your the one late and sleep in the classes most of the time."she said faking accusation with a smile.  
" Yeah,but its better for me to do it than you,here."  
"Thanks,you should be getting on duty with all the kya kya waiting for you."she said putting the paper up.  
Zero had a look on that said don't remind me. Serina just laughed and said goodbye.

Serina walked outside to meet up with a female.  
"So you and Zero was having a little yeah time? "a girl with cheasnut hair said talking to Serina.  
"What is you talking about Naeko,we're freinds,we can't talk?"Serina asked.  
"Oh I don't know?"Naeko said faking innocence.  
"You take a shine to him,I mean you are always smiling but I mean when Kiryu is around I sense something."  
Serina laughed and blushed"Your talking crazy!We ain't even like that!We see each other as friends,and whatchu talking about I'm always smiling,not all the time."  
"How do you know? Kiryu is like emotionless,you don't know what he is feeling."

_"She's right Zero is hard to read, but sometimes I can feel his emotions,like reading his mind,but she'll think I'm crazy,but then again who don't?"  
_Serina and Naeko was watching the night class coming out.  
"_Here we go."_  
"Oh my gosh,the Night class is so hot!!"  
"Yeah but Idol-sempai is the hottest!"  
"No,Ichijo is so cute!"  
"Aah,these chicks are to LOUD"Naeko bellowed.  
"Stop pushing me!"  
"Serina you was in front the other day,let us have a turn."  
"So what?!"  
"Move we want to see our idols!"  
"NO,you better back up before I..  
"Well good evening Miss Serina."someone interrupted.  
"Oh hello Ichijo-sempai, how are you?" she said making friendly conversation.  
"Oh I'm good..  
"We love you Ichijo-sempai!!" his fangirls screamed.  
"Hello Kaname- sempai,why aren't you speaking to your girl?"Serina asked the boy next to Ichijo as he spoke to his fans.  
"Hehehe,I was going to her ,you have a good day now Miss Serina."he spoke kindly excusing himself.  
She smiled as he strolled over to Yuki.

_"They like each other. Thats good because Kaname seems like a humble person, which surprised me when we 1st met. I thought the whole Night class were a bunch of pricks, but shows what I know. Also I was nervous in meeting new people so I got shy. But Yuki happily introduced me and I just say hi to them because I know they need someone to treat them normally, not like they are handsome but I'm not one to scream like some Usher fans."_  
"Oh Serina-chan ,I'll catcha later, I have to tell you about this new manga I'm reading. It's awesome. Ja ne"Ichijo said happily.  
She just laughed and jokily rolled her eyes."_He reminds me of myself at times."_  
She started strolling just in another world until someone tapped her shoulder.  
"Well, well Serina-chan,your still cute."  
"Uh oh troublemaker Aido, how you doing?"Serina said laughing at his remarks.  
"Enjoying my admiration" he said grabbing her hand and smelling it.  
"Hmmm, you smell good Serina.""Kain come smell her."  
She laughed harder as she was getting shy. Kain came and smelled her neck.  
She backed away because all the attention was making her nervous.  
"Your right,she smells like cinnamon." Serina gave them a confused look.  
"_How the hell did they get cinammon? I have on strawberry and vanilla mist on."_

"Okay, I think it's time for you 2 to go." a cold voice said.  
They looked back and saw Zero giving his signature glare. The 2 retreated back to the group so no trouble would be caused. But not before Aido kissed her hand.  
"See you later cutie."  
"Zero whats wrong?" she asked innocently. Zero glare had fixed on her.  
"Why are you conversing with them?" Zero voice rising.  
"I was saying hello."  
"You don't know them, they could try something."  
"Try what? they seem harmless." her voice getting some base in it.  
"You need to stop being naive Serina, and start being more cautious."  
"Zero come on, we have to go patrol. Yuki said walking up to him purposefully interrupting.  
"Hi Serina."  
"Hey Yuki"she said like nothing happened. She watched as both walked away.

* * *

Zero was walking with Yuki as they headed to patrol.  
"Zero why did you have to yell at Serina?"  
"What you talking about? I was telling her something.  
"No, you were scolding her like she stole something."  
Zero stayed quiet. _"Was I really that harsh to her?"_ Zero replayed wht happened.

_Is that Serina talking to Kaname?_He took a closer look and saw his assumption right.  
"_Yeah, thats her, cause her tan skin and white tennis shoes. Damn! Why do she talk to that pureblood and his cohorts? I hope she don't become one of these screaming idiots. Speaking of them."_

He pulled a girls jacket to pull her behind him.  
"Didn't I tell you to stay behind me? If you all pull a stunt like that I will write you up personally. Those girls knew what was best for them so they stood still.  
_The class is almost inside, thank god, what the hell I know...  
_Then he saw Aido smelling on Serina,  
_"I know I have to get him away,he could expose the secret because Serina knows vampires exist, she doesn't know they are in this school. Aido and Kain could uncover themselves, I don't trust any of those bastards."  
_"I think its time for you to go."Zero told them off.  
_Thank you, she doesn't know about anything. But still I will give her a piece of my mind._

_I'm sorry Serina, it's for your own good, you make me have to get on your ass like your brother but I can't let you find out the secret._  
He saw the sad look Serina had on her face like a shamed child after he scolded her._  
"Ok maybe I was."_

"You know you shouldn't take that from Zero, he don't own you in anyway."Naeko said sitting down next to Serina on the bench.  
"Zero is just doing his job, he's just worried because we're friends."  
"I don't care if you're friends, he shouldn't be hard on you, there you go taking up his side, you're either passive or you like him, you take shit for granted dude, get aggressive."  
"Girl, who is you calling passive? As far as I know I used aggression a thousand times, shit people don't take me seriously, I say crazy stuff sometimes and I'm short. But remember we beat up that dude for touching my ass? I took my aggression there." Serina said laughing.  
"Yeah we did fuck his shit up. He had some big ass blowfish lips"Naeko said laughing with her.  
They laughed for a while until Naeko broke it.  
"You going back to the dorm?"  
"Naw,Imma stay out and enjoy this sunset."  
"Alright, don't get caught by ."Naeko said laughing walking away.  
"Whatever!"Serina said walking the opposite.

_That girl is crazy. But it is true, I gotta stay look out for both Yuki and Zero. If I got a write up,first I hear my brothers mouth since he is the closest, then my step-mothers', younger brother Korei, my cousin Dai then Yuki and last but not least Zero himself. All of their scolding in my head makes me go crazy-er._She sighed.

Serina stopped at a bench near a tree to cool off. She reached into the messenger bag and pulled out her concoction of orange juice and lemon lime soda.  
She drunk it only to find it warm.  
_Ew, tastes better when cold, I better put it in the freezer.  
_ She took her books off her lap and sat them onto the bench. Then she heard something fall on the ground.  
She tensed up and jumped to look around.

_Ugh, something drop to the ground, look on the ground stupid._ She thought to herself.  
She stooped down and saw and item and picked it up.**  
**_This don't belong to me. My pills are in the cabinet in the dorm.  
_She open the container and held the pill up to her eyes squinting them to read the letters**.  
**_BL-XXXV06E,OOH shiiit, is this what I think it is, this is a blood tablet, why the hell would a_ _vampire be in_ _Cross Academy?_  
_ I gotta tell Chairman Cross about this._

She got her things and ran to the Chairman's office quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Whew,all those boys in Vampire Knight,thats like a yaoi/threesome fest. Zero got a twinny. Zero/Kaname with a chick,Kaname/Ichijo with a chick(or dude whatever),Kain/Aido, oh and Ichijo and Shiki with a 3rd. Yuki is so lucky!!

Vampire Knightno claim OCsclaimed by me

* * *

"Headmaster Cross, gomen nasai but I found something."Serina held out the pill,which was kinda wet from sweaty palms.

Headmasters face turned from pleased to horror.  
"Where did you find this pill,Serina-chan?"he asked quickly.  
"On the bathroom sink."she lied."_I don't want him sending anyone to that spot I found it. But then again,he probably leave this alone and hope that I will forget."  
_"Oh that pill looks like nothing just dump it in the trash can."  
She smiled,and dumped the pill in the can next to his desk.  
"Now go on Se-Se-chan before you get caught, be a good girl."Chairman said reminding her of curfew.

"Okay,I will good night Chairman."she said sweetly walking to the door before closing it.

_"That was close."  
_The Chairman walked up to his window.**  
"**_She could find out about the schools' secret. In fact having a Vampire Hunter for a step mother, she can find out very well about the secret_**.**He looked up at the sky.  
"_But being around Serina when she was younger,she was such a naive person. Still today she has that trait. She reminds me of my little Yuki_**.**"He thought with chibi tears flowing down his face.

_"BEING WITH MY DAUGHTER YUKI HAS AN IMPACT ON EVERYONES HAPPINESS. But still Se-Se-chan can be a little a minute she wasn't..."  
_

Serina was hurrying up to her dorm.**  
**_Hehehe,think I'm stupid Chairman. You thought I didn't know what that was. What YOU didn't know, is that I kept the container in my bag. Talking about I have no edge, I think I have a very mischievous side,thank you.  
_"I'm glad I didn't get "she said under her breath.  
She fumbled with her dorm keys in the lock opening the door as she quickly went in and shut it just as quickly with her back against the door.

Naeko stared at her strangely. "Whats up wit you?"  
"Guess what?"  
"What,you got caught by Zero and he held you strongly and yall ended up making out?"she said dreamily.  
Serina went to her bed on the other side of the room and threw the pillow at Naeko blushing.  
"No you dumbass,I found something." she took the container out from the bag. "They're blood tablets."  
"How you know? Its small writing on them things, you have your glasses on when you read em?"she said not sure.  
Serina sighed and took out her reading glasses and put them on. She took a pill out and threw the case to Naeko as she walked into the middle of the room. Serina looked closely.  
"I'm telling you, yo that these pills are blood tablets it says BL-XXXV06E,my mother(step) said that's the code." Serina said reading out the code.  
"Gimmie your glasses"Naeko said not sure yet. She handed them over.  
"You should know Naeko, you knew a vampire. I'm telling you." she said as she looked more closely at the pill. Serina walked to dorm bathrooms and got a glass cup to fill it up with water.

"Oh snap, you ain't bullstuffin, these are blood tablets." she said to herself.  
"Here ,put it in this glass."she said coming back shortly putting the cup down on the food table in the middle of the room.  
Naeko put the pill in the cup as they sat down on the floor as Serina took off her jacket both watching closely.

First it fizzed in the glass cup, we both went back only to have our faces on the cup again. Then the water turned into a bloody red.  
"Ooooooooh shit" "This is the real deal" the girls said at the same time but different sayings.  
After it stopped fizzing, Serina picked it up and sipped it. She ran to the bathroom and spit it out in the sink.  
"Why it have to be your curious ass to drink it!?"Naeko said following her.  
"It taste like real blood."she said getting up and handing the cup to Naeko. She sniffed it and took a sip,only to spit back in the cup.  
"Yeah it do." She dumped it in the sink and they went to the room as they sat on the beds in silence.

But they weren't silent for a while .  
"So its a motherfucking vampire in our school?"Serina swore laying down on the bed asking a dumb question.  
"Looks like it, or it could be more than 1."  
"Ohhh lord, do not say that Naeko."Serina said hugging her pillow.  
"Whatchu getting scared for, they didn't attack anyone because the blood pills quench their thirst. "she said reassuring.

"Yeah, you are right." They were silent once again until Serina said. "Well time for b...  
"Serina,take me where you found those pills at." Naeko inturupped.  
"NANI!You crazy? It is way past curfew,and look at what time it said motioning to the clock on the wall.  
"Serina ,you are more curious,than I am, I know this whole thing is eating you right now."  
Serina just looked out the window to think.  
"_She is right,I've been dying to know who those pills belong to, dude. I REALLY wanna well curiosity killed the cat,and it came it has 9 lives.  
_"Okay,I'll take you." she said giving.  
"All right, thats my girl,thats why I mess with you." Naeko said giving her a hug.  
"Okay,Naeko let me down damn,let me breathe."

Naeko and Serina looked around the corner.  
"Come on lets go" Serina leaded. Both ran towards the school.  
"Goddamn these shoes."Naeko said taking off her boots.  
"You shoulda wore some running shoes." Serina scolded quietly.  
"Like your fat Nikes?" Naeko smarted back but queitly.  
"Don't be talking bout my nikes,at least they clean and my feet don't hurt so ha."

They both hid in a bush. "You tell Chairman Cross about this?"  
"Not everything,he asked where I found it,I lied and said the tried to act normal, but he was nervous. He lying or he think I'm way." Serina said and pulled her friends' hand. After running a little bit the arrived at the spot that the pills were disovered.  
"We here."  
"Good I gotta rest my legs,they feel like jello."Naeko said taking a seat on the bench from earlier.  
Serina giggled and wobbled next to her friend not relizing that thorn rose it for support of balance she had cut herself."Owww" she hissed.

"Fuck,you going sucidal Serina cutting your hand?"Naeko teased.  
"Shut up"  
She sucked on her hand to make it feel better."Hope I don't need stitches."

"Need some help ladies?"a voice said.  
They both look at the voice to find Aido with his cousin Kain.  
"Hi Aido, I just cut myself."Serina said sucking on the wound.  
"Awww,let me make it feel better."  
"No that not..." Aido cut her off by pulling her hand towards him. Serina felt uncomfortable as the boys' head lowered to her palm.  
She began blushing when he began licking the blood. Kain looked at the scene with interest. Naeko just looked carefully. Serina was very nervous but she didn't move her hand. Aido looked up at Serina and then...

_He dung his fangs in!!Aido has F-A-N-Gs. His fangs were visible as he bit my hand. Naeko saw the same thing cause when I looked at her,she was shocked. I was experiencing pain shock,and fear at the same time._

She had finally got the courage to swap Aido head with the other hand and they tackled Kain and took off running.  
There weren't no time for words,they knew they had to get out of here.  
_Aido bit me!And Kain was just watching he must be one too!Naeko was right!There is more than one._  
Serina didn't hear footsteps behind her so she looked back. She looked back for a while because she tripped and lost balanced and fell to her front.  
"Damnmit,why the fuck did I look back, I knew it,it always happens in horror movie,I had to be a fucking !"she yelled cussing like a sailor as Naeko came to her aid.  
They looked and saw ice. Then saw it lead up to Aido. "

"Well you can run ,but you can't are you all worried?We just want some of your sweet stuff on our tongue." Aido said menacily.

They was damn scared,Serina ankle was injured and 2 vampires caught them in the lights.

_This is what happens to the black person in the scary movie. Well I'm half black but now I'm about to be vampire food if I don't get up._

Naeko could tell Serina was frighten._ "She can't be struck with fear now, we are in dangerous."_  
"Serina we can't go down without a fight." Serina nodded_.  
She's if I don't fight dying.  
_Serina got up on her good foot and had her hands up. Naeko mimicked her. It was 2 on 2. It was obvious,Naeko had Kain and Serina had Aido.  
_"NowI'm 5'4 and Aido is like 5'11 so yeah I'm pretty short but I gotta stay up_. "  
Naeko tackled Kain and it was on. _"We didn't know any fancy fighting moves but we fought how we learned,dirty and in the street."_Naeko thought as she swung.

Serina swung first and didn't stop. He step back and put his hands up as she was tryna get at his face.  
"Aw kitten, what's the matter?"  
Then he caught her fist and twisted her around with her back on him. She struggled against his hold.  
"I can't wait to get you, you seem fiesty.I like em' like that."  
She stepped on his foot to loosen his hold to break out. She grabbed his jacket and slammed him on the ground. She got on top and went at his pushed her off him and she got backon her feet. Not realizing that her right foot was injured she yelped out in pain and stooped down. Aido was back on his 2 and ready to get her for pounding on his face.  
"Enough of this." Aido said getting angry.  
Serina moved back as she couldn't up."_ It's over."_

"Aido,Kain, your causing trouble while you're supposed to be in on school grounds is prohibited."A girls voice said.  
Everyone looked and saw Yuki holding a staff and Zero holding a gun. They stopped and put their hands up like this was a stickup.  
"Serina and Naeko,what are you doing out of the dorms?"Zero quickly scolded. The girls both looked at each other and said.  
"It was her idea."

* * *

"So Naeko and Serina was out and discovered the secret", Cross speculated.  
"They were also fighting these 2. Shall we earased their memories."Kaname said.  
"Hold up!"Serina yelled carefully getting up,knocking the nurse off of her."You can't do that."  
"Why?"Kaname raised an eyebrow."Its the best for for both of you."Kaname looked down.

"They already know of vampires."Chairman anwsered.  
_"Kaname looks suprised,for the first time I seen him."  
_"Serina's mother is a vampire hunter. Suzuki Reka,mainly works in informational gather of vampires for the Hunters honey brown hair and hazel eyes."Chairman said answered all questions(mostly)Kaname had.

"Yeah,thats my mama, plus I've been studying myself,yes I am writing a report on yall,doing my homework, I must say they are interesting. So Chairman you underestimated me thinking I didn't know how you know what my mama look like?" Seriina said smiling sitting back down letting the nurse finish wrapping the wound.  
"Hehehe, acquaintance? "Chairman laughed nervously.  
"Also Zero is a childhood friend and you think Naeko and me wouldn't know about the Kiryu clan of Vampire Hunters. Hell,Naeko even dated a vampire."

Everyone(except Naeko) were pretty shocked and stunned that she knew what was going on in the world.  
_"I betcha all the things that came out my mouth I knew,they thought I didn't know it,and it felt damn good showing my knowledge."_  
Naeko had a smile for her that said you are slick. _"That's my girl."_

"Kiryu-kun is that true?"Kaname asked. Zero nodded his head.

"Well, you 2 proved yourselves now give me your hand." They looked at him strangely but obeyed. Kaname came with a charm in hand.  
"Now you must repeat what I say you are both under oath from now on since you both know a good amount of information ,I ,Serina or Naeko will not under any circumstances will let it be known of vampirism existence in Cross academy.  
They repeated and saw the charm glow and dangled a little."Whooo"Naeko said suprised.  
"So if you tell,it won't be a good thing." "Thats all ladies. Now lets talk about violations..

"Oh lord" Naeko whined. Serina rolled her eyes.  
Let's see, fighting, out after curfew and Serina dress code violation. I forgot when you were here earlier,Serina opened her mouth to speak  
"..so 10 days suspension."Chairman inturrupped.  
"Serina, I told you not to wear dem fat ass nikes!"  
"Girl,shut up be hating on my nikes, hey, what about them?"Serina reffered to Aido and Kain.  
"Yeah it takes 2 to fight."  
"I'll take care of them." Kaname calmly said walking away. "

_Kaname been acting weird,like he doesn't want me to know._""Wait!"Kaname stopped.  
"So does this mean that the whole night class is...  
"Yes vampires Ms. Serina."  
Serina hopped up to Kaname to put her uninjured hand on his cheek for closed his eyes,and she moved my hand to his mouth as he opened it and she felt his fangs. He put his hands on her head and patted it like she was a kid.  
"Take care everyone." Kaname said making his exit. Everyone watched him strolled out the door.

_How am I suppose to get to my dorm?_  
Serina looked over at Zero ,looking emotionless cool as she hopped over to him. She gave him puppy dog eyes.  
"Can you give me a ride?" Zero looked away but looked back and sighs. He hopped her up on his back and took her back to the dorm.  
_Haha,can't beat the puppy dog eyes._

_Now she can she be calm hearing this information? Vampires are monstrous and she witnessed first hand. She wasn't scared? She needs to stop being careless. I am gonna let her know when she is on suspension_Zero sniffed her scent._She do smell like cinnamon,crap,I have to control my urges._

Zero? Serina asked giving him the dorm key . "Can you bring me my make up work for the classes?"  
He nodded his head and opened the door and set her on the bed. While Naeko and Yuki walked in.  
"Imma miss yall" Serina told Yuki and Zero.

" But she'll probably miss you more Zero."Naeko said going to the bathroom. Serina just blushed as Naeko and Yuki started laughing. Zero stood silent.  
"We'll visit." Yuki said.  
" You make it sound as if I'm in the hospital.  
" Well your ankle is swollen."Yuki said pointing to it.  
"Yeah,yeah."  
"Okay we have to go back on patrol,Goodnight." Yuki said dismissing themselves.  
"Bye Yuki, Bye Zero" Zero just waved at her.

"uhhh this day has been hetic" Serina ploppled on my back.  
"You said it"Naeko was coming out the bathroom in pajamas.  
"Night Serina".Naeko said as she went to bed.

"Night."she limped and put on her nightshirt and got under the covers.  
Serina took a peek at the alarm clock it read 2:55 a.m. in orange numbers._We only got a little bit off time before getting up_**.**She thought as she drifted to dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

Where is Vampire Knight ch.42? They always late for the chapters. Damn! But I got to see Naruto's latest chapter. Something is always up with Naruto.I feel bad for him. First Jiraiya died(R.I.P),then Itachi dies and we found out he is good or whatever and Konoha is not really a goody goody village,they got some skeletons too, shit did I say too much?Well atleast I didn't say alot. I guess,But I just found out that Inuyasha is DONE. I looked and it said last chapter and that was a while ago. well atleast Sesshomaru is alive. WHEEEE FLUFFY!!Sorry,hyped up on soda,popsicles and nerds -oh I better start running before Fluffy gets me. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!

This chapter is disscusing the suspension period. Oh yeah all of this happened a llitle while before the canon storyline takes place. It may be a little slow but Zero is in here. So is Serina's brother Akira and Dai makes a humanly appearance. So enjoy. Vampire knight not mines bout the OCs are.

* * *

It was day 1 of suspension and Serina and Naeko were in the dorm room talking to Serina's guardian.

"Mmm-hmm, you know your both in trouble." A voice said onto the phone.  
"I know Mama Reka. Serina said talking on the cell phone since its on speaker.  
"The Chairman informed me that you and Naeko been sneaking and fighting around the school to eventually finds out the secret."

"I should pull all of you from that school. You, Naeko, and Akira and talk to Dai foster mother to pull him out too. I didn't want you to know about the Night class because the deeper you got into the secret, the more curious you'll be and try to dig something up; Shut up I know you are going to say, well I'm not that curious, yes you are when you find something you want to find out, I know you." Reka said scolding Serina.  
"Naeko, you are the one who probably got her to do it because you also can't back away. See, I know y'all."  
"I should transfer ya'll but I not, because I have work and I can't be at home 24/7 , also that school has good education and my money is well spent there so just don't cause anymore ruckus, keep quiet of the Night class and don't trust them as far as you can throw them because they're still vampires. They may be peaceful, but vampires are known to bring out the beast." Reka said lecturing them a whole 9 yards.

"Yes Mama Reka" Serina and Naeko said at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I'm sending your brother and cousin up here to get your electronics, you are officially on punishment." Reka said breaking news.

Serina and Naeko groaned and whined because the only thing they could do is watch T.V.

"Chairman Cross called you eagerly huh?" Serina asked ready to start messing with Reka.  
"Yeah and?"  
"You better not let don't find out about that." Serina said as Naeko laughed.  
"Hahaha Serina shut up, Kenji isn't like that." Reka said giggled.

"Hmmm-yeah." Serina said not really listening.  
"Anyway tell the entourage I said Hi, I gotta go." Reka said about to get off the phone.  
"Aight, byes Mama Reka love you."  
"Love you too Mama Reka." Naeko said after Serina.  
"Okay, I love both y'all, be good bye." Reka said hanging up. Naeko started laughing,  
"She's in looove"

"Yeah, but with an asshole." Serina said finishing her sentence.  
Naeko just laughed harder. "I'm serious, dude think he real cool, think he know everything. It's like another teen walking around the house."

"Serina, are you saying that because you're not adjusted to your mother having someone?"  
"No!" Naeko had an expression at Serina like "yeah right."  
"Ok, maybe I am, but on the real he needs to get his act together."Serina said playing with her phone.  
"Isn't the wedding going to be in a month?" Naeko asked looking through a magazine.

"Yup, it'll come faster than we think." Serina chirped.

* * *

It is day 3 of suspension and Naeko and Serina are back in the dorm after cleaning the dorms bathrooms(ew).

Knock,knock,knock Serina looked at the door and Naeko got up to answer since she was the closest.  
"Well, looked who came and visit Mr. Senior class." Naeko said referring to Akira.  
Akira just looked at Naeko as Serina hop up from her bed to hug her family members. "Akira and Dai, what's happening?"  
"School and sports nothing special. Serina I haven't seen you in a while since we're in different classes and our work at the Hunters Association." The blonde haired boy named Dai said hugging her being careful because of her ankle.

"Yeah, it sucks; I miss your obsession with the Night class boys." Serina said pulling back.  
"Tee-hee, well now I'm in the senior section, I can look at them all I want to." Dai said giving a thumbs up. Naeko, Serina and Akira sweat dropped at his excitement.

"Hello Daddy dearest." Serina said teasing the boy with the red hair name Akira.  
Akira just turned to Serina. "Hello Short stuff,'' Serina gave him a playful glare,  
"You know we're here for your stuff." Akira said smiling like "that's what you get."  
"Damn, I wished y'all came here sooner so we could have some last minute time with our stuff." Naeko said with fake tears coming down her eyes.

(After 15 minutes)

"Okay, Naeko's mp3 player, laptop, ps2, what else you got?" Dai said holding a bag. "Come on Serina, Mama Reka said _all the electronics_, give up the phone."

"Nani!Okay,what if someone calls me thats important? What if it's Korei or Mama Reka?"

"I'll tell Korei your circumstances."

Serina just sighed without anymore argument and placed the EnV phone into the bag. Akira just smiled at her as Dai tied up the bag. Serina just rolled her eyes.  
"Ok, that's about it, ladies. You better not be hiding anything." Dai said putting the bag down.

"Aye Akira, you better not go through my phone neither."  
"Why, do you have any boys in there?" he asked suspicious.  
"That's straight disrespectful; I don't care, but don't call them saying "Well, why you have your number in my sister's phone?" Serina said trying to imitate Akira's deep voice.  
Naeko and Dai just looked at the siblings and laughed.

"Ok I get it, I'm protective, now uh, see you tomorrow." Akira said patting Serina's head.  
"Don't get into too much trouble." Dai said following his way out the door.

"Bye Dai, bye Bishonen." Serina said joking with Akira.

The girls heard a laugh and a shut up come from outside the closing door. Serina fell on her bed laughing.  
"Serina, you are too silly." Naeko said laughing with her. "I know, he hates being called a pretty boy." I said falling back.  
"Oooh, I hit meh foot."

* * *

It is day 7 of suspension. Serina is left in the dorm room by herself after Naeko was called for something.

Serina was half sleep in the dorm with the T.V. on watching SpongeBob.  
_Today has been pretty uneventful day as the other last 4 days. The only visitors I get are Yuki and Yori, Akira, Dai, Dante and Toru. Plus my little brother called and Akira allowed me to talk to him.  
Naeko went to the Chairman's office for something. Today all I did was get up at 10, went downstairs with Naeko in the kitchen to get some breakfast before the junior class came and got their lunch in 30 something minutes, took a nice bath, wrote a couple of silly poems and laughed at each other, then the Chairman called for Naeko and I was alone. I then started to surf channels and just left it to SpongeBob as I drifted off to sleep_**.**

A knock interrupted her jumped out bed at the sudden noise.  
"Man, I was on my way to sleep, it's pretty boring." she person knocked harder._  
"Man whoever is knocking is imaptient."_

Outside the door was Zero.  
"Serina is sure taking her time." He knocked on the door more loudly this time.  
"Coming!" He heard the muffled voice.  
_"She must have been lounging around, lazy."_  
The door opened and she was looking at him sleepily while combing her hair through her fingers.  
"Oh hi Zero, whatchu doing here?"**  
**_"She completely forgot about the make-up work."  
_"I came here to give you work for your classes, remember?" Zero said trying to be patient at her clueless-ness.  
She stood there a moment before talking like she was soaking the words in.  
"OOOOOOh, I forgot, I'm sorry Zero come on in." Zero walked in as she led him.

He looked around at the dorm.**  
**_Wow, they really cleaned up_**.** He thought as he looked at the orange, pink, yellow and blue room.

The side on Serina's bed looked less junky. Her books and CDs were organized. The desk had no papers on it, just a CD and DVD holder.  
Naeko side had her magazines and books organized. Their sports duffle bags were neatly placed near the door of the closet.  
_They must have been bored._ Zero sat down on Serina's bed. He noticed that the laptop wasn't on the desk.  
_"Oh yeah, they're on punishment_**.**"  
Serina was running around the dorm looking for her biology watched as she started freaking out. Her orange shirt was wrinkled.**  
**_"She must have really been sleep."_  
She had on no sleeves so you could see her tattoo on her left arm and part of the one on her shoulder.  
He looked lower and saw she had shorts on.  
"_I'm surprised Akira let her have those shorts, they aren't knee length, but they cover her butt so I guess he doesn't care."  
_ "Ah-ha, got it. Zero I'm sorry for making you wait."  
He just continued to look at grinned on the inside.

_"In middle school she was small, now she gotten a little thick in the hips. It's kinda ironic_**."** But he kept his stoic look.

_"Zero is really smart, man, just look at these notes."  
_Serina has been copying Zero's notes into her spiral notebook for about 25 minutes as Zero flicked through the channels.  
_"Geometry, English, Language, History, Health and Biology, I've got them all."_  
**"**Wow Zero, you made some good notes in detail, now if you came to class more early and stop sleeping you would have straight A's."She joked.

Zero looked at her lazily. "Serina, you can't talk, Ms. I don't raise my hand, if you paid more attention, be less lazy and stopped acting shy then you could make better grades too." Zero said smartly.  
"Are you back talking me Kiryu?"she said kidding around. He just stared.  
She then turned serious because I knew he wasn't kidding.

"Sorry I just wanted a little laugh, but I don't like too much attention on me and I tend to say weird things so you could say I'm a little _scared_, yeah I can be shy to people who hardly know me." she said looking at the ground.  
"Well at least you're admitting it, your attitude hasn't changed from junior high, you shouldn't be self conscious of yourself, its okay to have pride, but not a lot of it."  
"Yeah, it is, but I really care about what the people that's around me a lot think of me." Serina said truthfully.

"Really so do you care about what I think of you?" Zero asked wanting to know.

She paused at his question to look at him, then turned back to the floor."Ano, yeah." she said quietly. "

Well you shouldn't." Zero said getting up to get his notes. She looked at the walls.

_Okay, so yeah I have a little self esteem issues, I'm mean I'm very different. Aside from the dark black hair that's the only thing that makes me kind of blend in. Sometimes my hair gets too curly and I have to straighten out.  
I have a darker complexion compared to the other porcelain skin girls. I'm not brown but I have a golden kind of color. Also these big light green eyes. I swear I saw silver when I was half sleep looking in the mirror. That's the biggest thing that makes me stand out. Also my short stature. Well at least, I'm not the shortest (Yuki is standing at 5"0) so I really shouldn't complain.  
Sometimes, I am in awe of Yuki's and Naeko's slight pale skin and straight hair. But I am whining like a baby so let me stop._

Then he turned to his normal expression. "Serina, aren't you scared of the Night class now that you found out their secret?" Serina looked at Zero.  
"I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little intimidated."  
"Why did you go and investigate the matter?" "You know I been one to never leave things alone, it was irking the hell out of me." Zero just looked mad.  
"Well now you know we have a bunch of blood suckers at our school. What else do you want to know?"  
"Zero, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you getting angry?!"  
Zero just controlled himself and became calm. "You don't remember what happened to you 2 years ago?"  
Serina stood quiet because she knew what he was talking about.  
"Serina you're in deep now, please don't go all the way to the bottom."Zero said softly.

She looked at Zero and he was looking at her funny.  
"I'm going to go, See you after suspension." Zero got up and went to the door.  
Serina walked up and gave him a hug, "Thanks for the make up work, I owe you one, shorty."  
_Even though he half hugged me back, its okay I like giving out love._ We pulled away and Zero opened the door.  
"Bye boo, I'll see you back here tonight." she said sexily. Zero just sweat dropped as she cracked up laughing.  
"Later Zero."she said in her normal voice closing the door.

Serina laid on the bed and started going over that conversation .  
_"Really so do you care about what I think of you?"_ _"  
Well you shouldn't."  
_ "_You shouldn't be self conscious of yourself."_

_"Wow, looks who's talking Zero, why shouldn't I be worried about you, looks like someone else is a little self conscious."_

_"You don't remember what happened to you 2 years ago?_"  
_Yeah, I do, like yesterday_.

_I was 14. My brothers and I were home with Mama Reka because she had 2 days off. I was happy; even though she wasn't my real mother we still had a family. I never knew my real parents. All I had was my brothers and cousin who was my blood related family. We were in the house playing video games.  
"Dude no way you cheated." I said losing to my younger brother. "Ooooh, tough luck Se-se I won." Korei who was 10 said celebrating victory. He went over to Reka and started dancing.  
"See, y'all no fair."I said pouting. They all laughed at me as I gave in and laughed too. "Okay, time for bed you all." "But mama Reka, one more?" Korei asked begging.  
"No, it's late and we have to get up early tomorrow." We all headed up stairs for our nighttime. _

_I changed into my camisole and pajama pants and got in the bed. I fell fast asleep because of the long day. I had no dreams but I was sleeping well until I woke up slowly. My head was hurting something terrible, it was a bad migraine but I was use to it. I've had these horrible headaches for years but the pain was still heavy. I got up from my bed and went down the hall towards the bathroom. I got my prescription pills and a cup filling it with water. I took 2 and swallowed the water with them quickly. I went to the bathroom while I was at it. After I was finished I walked tiredly back to my room hopefully to get sleep and forget the migraine._

_As I walked in the hallway I heard a glass break. I froze at my spot and looked towards the stairs. The sound came from downstairs and I just stood there scared. "Serinity, Serinity come towards me." I looked and saw Mama Reka crouching down. I ran to her as she had a gun cocked and ready. She had a dangerous look on her face.  
"It's probably a burglar..right?" I whispered. I guess Mama Reka knew otherwise because she ignored me and proceeded downstairs. I was still sleepy so I just sat down and waited for her return. Then I heard a gunshot. I jolted up as the sound rung my ears. Then I heard a scream. _

_"That sounded like Mama Reka's." I whispered. My brothers came out of their rooms as I ran downstairs. I saw Mama Reka on the floor with a slash across her chest bleeding. I ran to her side.  
"Mama Reka, are you okay?" Reka just made a moan of pain. I looked up and saw a man, no he wasn't no mortal man, he had fangs like a beast. He was a vampire. He must of saw me but was more focused on Reka as she was wounded.  
"Serina! Get away from there." I saw my Akira come out with a sword. I helped Mama Reka up as I ran towards Akira. _

_I didn't make it far as the vampire grab my leg. I tried to crawl up but he started attacking me. I was held up by the arms as he dangled me. I started trying to kick him anywhere but my legs wouldn't get far. I stared wide eyed at his crimson eyes. That's when I saw a bullet go into his side. He dropped me as I ran over to Mama Reka to be safe. Akira came with his sword and stuck it in the belly of the beast. I covered my eyes as I heard its final yell. I uncovered an eye as I saw the creature turn to ashes. I felled to the floor as I sat there and cried as I was scared and glad that it was over._

_"That was 2 years ago, even though I remeber too clearly."  
_She looked out the window._Well my ankles feeling much better and I got 3 more days until school starts for me again and__I'll see_ _everyone again._She thought smiling.

* * *

Hahaha so did ya figured out Serina's and Akira's cousin.?Yeah he is gay. So, what? I mean I have to have diffrent types people in here. Lol, I betcha all the yaoi fan girls are going whoooooo! Shounen-ai is the best. But it's going to be the whole she-bang-a-bang. Imma have a little yuri too. But I can't tell you, it ruins making you wait, so figure out who it yeah when Serina said "ano"That means uhhhh or umm in Japanese and Nani of course means what.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry if I am slow but its going to be back on track chapter 5.

"Serina, Serina come we have to get up." Naeko said in Serina's ear while jumping on the bed.  
"Mmmm, I don't feel like it!" Serina yelled moving herself under the covers. Naeko jumped off the twin bed.  
"Suzuki Serinity if you don't get your ass up, I'm going to toss you!" Naeko yelled mad slapping Serina on her leg as she was ignored. Serina jumped out of her bed irritated.

"Hey, don't use my government, woman!"  
"Then you should get your ass up before 8:45 comes around we have to go back to school." Serina just walked over to the closet to get her uniform.  
"You know we got almost 30 minutes before that bell rings?" Naeko just informed Serina.  
"WHAT! You just woke up?" Serina said slapping Naeko on her arm.  
"That's payback ho." Naeko rubbed her arm. "I did, you better hurry up." Naeko said her last words before hitting Serina back and racing to the bathroom. Serina chased Naeko to the bathroom as she laughed. Naeko got to the bathroom and closed it on Serina. Serina banged on door as she Naeko laughed on the inside. Serina went to her bed to get all the stuff she needed for school. They were going back to school after the long suspension period. After about 10 minutes Naeko opened the door nude.

"You coming, come on we need to hurry up."  
"Naeko put something on jeez!" Serina said looking away blushing.  
Naeko smacked her lips at the girl's nervousness. "Whatever Serina, we got the same stuff, stop being shy I can't imagine if you would have sex."  
Serina just walked in the small bathroom kind of mad at Naeko's words, she stripped out of her night clothes as Naeko was in the mirror.  
"You would probably fall out if you saw a dick." "No I wouldn't!" Serina said getting into the running shower.

Serina had no time to be slow so she scrubbed down her body as fast as she could but slowed up on some areas. She quickly rinsed herself off before getting out the shower, getting a towel and walking out to the bedroom area.  
"Nice booty Serina, I remember in middle school you ain't have one. Now you got a plump juicy one." Naeko said as she putting her skirt on.  
"Hey, don't be hitting on me, I know you curious about girls but I'm not into women." Serina said as she put on her underclothes in her towel. Naeko laughed as she continued to get ready. After they got their clothes on Serina looked at the clock. "Oh Shit! It's 9:05."  
Naeko and Serina got their things, locked the door and ran to the school.

They ran all the way to the 3rd floor to their first class, History. Serina opened the door only to hear the teacher.

"Suzuki, Kobayashi, you're late." Sorry Hiromi-sensei."  
Hiromi just sighed at the girls. "Take your seat."

Serina went all the way to the back to plop down on her seat. The class seemed to be taking notes so she got out her spiral notebook from her bag. She took notes until she was half on the page then she sat her pencil down. She looked around the classroom at the students. Naeko was reading a book, Serina just shook her head and sighed because she knew what kind of book it was, Yuki was sleep, Yori was taking notes and Zero wasn't here..yet.

Serina put her head onto her desk before she heard a door opened.  
"Kiryu, you're late again." Zero just looked at the teacher sleepily. The teacher said something along the lines of she was tired of people being late. Zero took his seat on the left of Serina. He rubbed her head causing her to turn to him.  
"What you do that for?"  
"Cause you were falling asleep."  
" But, I wanted to."  
"Well you can't."  
"Ohayo to you too, Sunshine."  
"This is going to be a long day." Zero said putting his head on his hand slowly falling to sleep. Serina looked at him as he was asleep.

_"Awww, look at Zero. He is so cute with that peaceful look on his face. Even though he glares a lot he still looks, handsome. Yes I said it. Also when he smirks he looks good. I mean all the chicks would fall over for him. But he is cold, serious and mean. But never the less even though he could be a meany, that's still one of my close friends even if he is a meany."  
_Serina thought looking at Zero as he slept.

Brrrrring! The bell rung and it was time for them to go to the next class. Serina got up and shook Zero's head.  
"Sleeping Beauty, it's time to go to class." she whispered in his ear.  
Zero fluttered eyes to came in face with her. Zero looked at her wide eyed as she just snickered at him. He went to his usual façade as he got up and walked to the next class with her. Serina talked with Naeko a bit and sat down next to Zero in the next class waiting for the teacher.

Zero sat there thinking about what had happened last class.

_I wish that Serina wouldn't have woke me up like that. I hope I can keep my thirst under control. If I can't I'll have to go to Night Class. I don't want to hurt or scare her. She trusts me with herself. I don't want to lose another person (relationship wise either). But if I have too, I'll have to keep distance so she won't know, what I am. Then she won't be_ _disappointed or revolted by me_**.**  
Zero looked at the said girl as she was reading something under the table giggling.  
She was having a good laugh at whatever it was.  
"What are you giggling at?" Serina looked at him and kept on snickering.

"If I tell you, you swear you won't tell anyone?"  
"Whatever."

She pulled out the book and handed to him. Zero skimmed through the book and read some paragrapghs.  
_"Her brother would flip if he caught her reading this, this book is graphic on the sex."  
_But he still looked like he wasn't interested. Serina just kept laughing quietly.  
"See, that's why I told you not to tell."  
"I didn't know you were a hentai." Zero smirked.  
"No, no, no this isn't mine, this is Naeko's book. She let me hold it to get through class." Serina said trying to cover up for herself.  
"You're still a hentai for reading it."  
"No I'm not." Serina said blushing in a squeaky voice.  
_He he, I got Serina to blush, cute._

Zero looked at her face at the blush and traveled the blush down to look at her neck with the tattoo on it and found himself licking his lips.**  
**_Her neck looks delicious and attractive_ _especially__with the blush and that tat-no Zero fight the beast, don't become a bloodsucker_**.  
** I kept glancing at her neck until the teacher came in. "Hello class, I'm sorry, I got held up in a conference but now it's time to work." He said in an enthusiastic voice.  
"Oh umm Suzuki-chan, the Headmaster wants you in his office now. Take your things in case you will be there for a while."  
"Yes sensei." The whole class looked at Serina as she got her stuff and went down.  
A boy said out the class "Oooh Suzuki-chan, you're in trouble." Serina just walked out the door.

_"What in the hell would Chairman want with Serina?"_

* * *

Serina was walking down the hallway leading to the Chairman's office._What do the Chairman wants? Make sure I have my uniform on correctly._

She looked down and saw she had the brown boots, black socks, black skirt. She didn't have on the girl's jacket so she made sure to fix her jacket and tie and smooth my straighten hair down.  
_Even though I know him a little personally, he is still my Headmaster_**.**She stopped in front of the door to open it.

"Aah, Se-Se-chan come on in, have a seat." Chairman said happily.  
Serina walked in shutting the door strolling slowly to the seat smiling shyly.  
"Now aren't we comfy, would you like a piece of candy?"  
"No thank you."  
"Now how have you've been? I know you were bored since suspension, are you enjo…  
"I'm sorry for being a little rude Chairman but if you have something to say, can you say it? I know you didn't call me here to talk about my life." she said calmly.  
"I just wanted to know what my goddaughter was up to." Chairman pouted. Serina just laughed as I couldn't keep my calm façade." _But he is kind of annoying."_

"Well anyways, you are now in on the secret of Cross Academy." Chairman began seriously.  
"For a while I have thought that humans and vampires could live in harmony together." "This is why Cross Academy has both vampires and humans to support my idea of pacifism."  
"But if you wanted vampires and humans to live together, why keep it a secret that the Night class is full of vampires?" Serina asked.  
"I think you know the answer to that Serina-chan, vampires were kept secret for centuries. To just tell the whole school or let them find out would result in a great disaster of a dangerous secret." "That is why we have the school guardians." "Speaking of them they will come in a while, I called them down when you were arriving. I will continue to talk after they come."

She nodded and just looked around the room.  
** "**_What is he getting at? I mean, it's good he explained and all but I don't know if he getting to his point."_ She sat there quietly as Chairman was reading a book. It took a while for the guardians come up to his office.

The door opened and in came..  
_Yuki and Zero? Hell they doing here? Oh crap they are the guardians you slow ass._ She thought cursing at myself.  
"They your guardians?" she asked stupidly just to make sure.  
"Yes they are Serina-chan." Yuki and Zero looked at her as she sat there looking naïve and confused.  
"School guardians protect the night class secret from the day class. Yuki and Zero make also make sure that the day class is also safe."  
"Dude, I thought you were prefects." Serina said obviously surprised.  
"We are, but we are also guardians." Yuki said to her.  
"Wow."  
"Now Serina, the reason why I called Naeko down here last time was to explain this to her and ask this question."  
"Will you be willing to become a school guardian?" Serina was wide eyed. She looked at Yuki and Zero and they were shocked with her as well. She looked back at the Chairman.

"Does anyone know that you've asked me this other than us 4?"  
"Other than Naeko, who would have probably figured out? No, not even your mother knows."

She looked at him like he was crazy. " I don't know if my mother will let me. What did Naeko said?"  
"She said no, she said she would be too lazy. Don't worry your mother will be contacted."  
Serina looked at Zero and his face read no, pleading her to say that but only she could tell her answer, so instead she said..

"Yeah, yes I'll do it."

"You will, splendid, we have a new guardian." Yuki gave her a really tight hug.  
"It's so good to have another person or girl for that matter other than Mr. Grumpy." Yuki said looking at Zero.  
"I can hear you." Zero said in monotone. Yuki just stuck her tongue at him.  
"Isn't this fantastic my daughter, son and goddaughter are all prefects?" Chairman Cross said happily. Zero had a scary background behind him,  
"I told you I'm not your son." Zero said as he slapped the Chairman.  
"Zero, why do you have to be cruel?" Chairman said whining. We started laughing because the Chairman was overdramatic. But he regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Serina-chan, you are to begin effective immediately."  
"Effective immediately! Wha, I mean a day would have been okay but now."  
"Yeah, so you can get the feeling, now I think I need to give you a weapon." Serina whined.  
_"I knew this was going to be a long day indeed."_

That's the 4th chapter. Well okay I said I would have yuri in here but it's really little lesbian contact through this story. It's just that Naeko can be attracted girls at times and that vampire mentioned in ch.2 that dated Naeko was a girl. Freindship knows no boundaries and Serina is curious for her own good but I don't think she is THAT curious. Also you found out she can have a child-like innocence ex:giggling at a adult book. That's one of the main reasons it's called innocence. Find out her 1st day and what weapon she gets. Peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay its been a while but I got it up. Maybe if I get more response then it can come up faster, but I have been dealing with school,life etc. So I just came on here, read my stories and revised them. So they look better. Oh I need to get this off but yes I'm 1st going to talk about Naruto. Kakashi is in big ass trouble and now he is fighting Pein. I swear if they kill Kakashi I'll cry...well maybe but they can't kill him off. They can't go killing everybody. They can kill off anybody but why they gotta pick on Kakashi. Damn!!! Oh and they revealed his face too. But I haven't seen it. Also Vampire knight is just all over the place. The latest chapter have you'll say awwww.

Also we have a new president and he is BLACK, Thank you America! THAT IS HISTORY! Yetserday when they annouced that Obama won, my mother literally had tears in her eyes and we were joyful. I'm glad to say that I was born and alive when America voted for a Black(well half black, but still) president. Only in America, only in America. Yay Obama.

But I digress from my point. Read the story and review or message. The VK characters don't belong to me maan!  
God bless America.

* * *

"Hey, didn't I tell you this morning to not go to the Night class dorms?! You aren't supposed to give chocolates until they go to class tomorrow!" Serina watched as Yuki was giving the girl a punishment slip. St. Valentine day is tomorrow and everyone (especially the fan girls) was going crazy with excitement. They weren't even at the day yet and the girls are taking drastic measures. She waited for Yuki and then walked to our next class together. _"And Chairman wants me to begin effective immediately. He is out of his_ _mind." _The teacher didn't come yet so the class just sat there talking. Serina put some earphones in her ear listening to music and started dancing in her seat. Yuki and Yori were on the right of her while Naeko was on the left looking at herself in her compact mirror.

"Everyone is really excited huh?" Yori said.  
"Well tomorrow is Valentines Day, it only comes once a year." Yuki answered her.

"Se-se-chan, where is your eye shadow? I need it." Naeko tapped said girl on the shoulder.  
She sighed and took of her earphones."What?!"  
"I need your eye shadow!" Naeko yelled.  
Serina reached in the bag and fished for the compact.  
"You little conceited ass, girl." she handed her the eye shadow compact.  
"Whatever, you know you want me." She said scoffing and snatching it.  
"Get over yourself." Naeko smirked at her words as she applied her makeup.  
Serina put her earphones back in but greatly turned the volume down so she can talk to Naeko.

"So you giving any chocolates?"  
"Who me? I don't know, I may give some to your fine brother. What about you?" Naeko said smiling in the mirror.  
Serina chuckled. "I don't really know, I mean they are going to be friendship ones, but that's a lot."  
She started to move as her favorite song came on still listening around her.

"Kiryuu-kun!"The girl squealed.  
The boy looked over happily. "That's right, we still have Kiryuu for the Day class."  
"Good grades, good at sports." Another said.  
"If we have Kiryuu as our idol….."The boy stopped what he said because Zero was giving him probably the most deadliest glare. "I think you should stop." Yori said.  
"Yeah he's no good."The boy said sulking.

Everyone went back to their conversations.  
"What about Toru?"Naeko said flipping her hair.  
"What about him?" Serina said with a blank face.  
Naeko rolled her eyes as if she was clueless, which she was about what Naeko was talking about. "Are you giving a chocolate?"  
"Yeah, he is a friend." Naeko slapped her forehead and shook her head as Serina said something offending. Serina stared at her with a questioning look.  
"Serina, Serina, do you know nothing for a girl of your intellect? I'm surprised. He is your ex."

"Okay class, time to settle down." The teacher bust through the door.  
The class awed and went to there seats. Naeko then gave Serina a look that said "I'm not finished with you."She look to the front of the class as she thought these words.  
"_What did I do?"_  
"Alright class, I need you to open your Health books to page 40." The class shuffled to find their books and pages were turned until they got to their page. After they got our page the teacher was talking. Serina half listening as she had other random thoughts inside her head. She stared bored at the board. Naeko nudged her side and handed her a folded piece of paper. She unfold it under the desk and read what it said:

_We need to finish this conversation. Now whatchu said about him being a friend?_

She got her pen and wrote a response to what Naeko said under.  
_Yeah he is my friend and ex. But that don't mean I can be nice and give him a chocolate, just for saying thanks for being a friend. _

She handed her the note back and she put the note under her desk to write what she had to say. Then she handed to Serina under the table. She looked down.  
_Yeah he is a friend alright, the one that broke up with you when you were going together. You shouldn't give him no chocolates._

Serina wrote her response.

_But that's actin like a bitch and he is cool peoples, I've known him since childhood so it's all good. _

She handed her the note and Naeko look at Serina. Serina snickered at her blank face, covered her mouth and put her head down.  
"Suzuki-chan!"  
Serina jumped up as the teacher announced her surname name. "Yes?"  
"Is there something funny?" the teacher looked at her being sarcastic.  
The whole class looked in her direction to hear what she had to say for herself.  
"Umm, No sir." she said sinking in her seat as her voice lowered.  
He looked skeptical at her. "Can you tell us what system does the digestive tract is?"  
Serina was sweating and her mouth got dry as she searched for an answer. Serina looked at the teacher as he was amused at her silent stupidity.  
"I-I-I…" Serina stuttered.  
"Yes, Suzuki-chan."  
_"Come on damn it! I know the answer. But why won't it come to me. Why must I get flustered?!"  
_"I'm sorry sir, I don't know." She finally said looking at the table.  
"Hmm-mm, I figured. If you paid attention you would know. Would anyone like to answer?"  
A random boy raised his hand. "It's the lymphatic system."  
"That's correct, Suzuki-chan you are on warning, keep on giggling and I'll have to move your seat."  
Her golden skin got red from blushing and anger._ "Why do he have to put me on the spot like that? Dick."  
"_Yes sir."  
After that, Serina stayed focused and on her best behavior.

"Oh goody, it's Serina's 1st day as a prefect." Chairman Cross said excitedly.  
"It's gonna be fun." Yuki said clapping her hands together.  
Serina smiled politely as she watched the 2 hyper people.  
"Okay, now Se-se-chan, you may not have a weapon, but don't worry we'll get you one. I don't expect for you to get into that much trouble your first day."  
Zero looked at the Chairman funny._"No trouble, you don't know the amount of trouble you'll get with these Vampires."_  
"But I know you'll do well, so any questions you have?"  
"Not really Chairman." she said smiling out of excitement and nervous.

"Good, now tomorrow is Valentine's day so the school is going to be excited. So be careful because one wrong move and the class secret is exposed. As you are the school guardians." The Chairman said giving his speech.

"Yes sir." Yuki and Serina said.  
"Can't we just ban the stupid thing?"Zero sighed.  
_"I have to agree."_ Serina thought but kept her mouth shut.  
"Kiryuu-kun, that would make the school go into frenzy. Beside I can't keep my precious vampires from their devoted fans."

"Don't praise those scum to my face! Is what he's thinking." Yuki said speaking for Zero who had a glare on his face.  
"Hai."Chairman said with a sweat drop. Yuki and Serina looked at each other and giggled.  
"I know that Vampires and humans have been at war for centuries but there are those who wish to be peaceful with humans. Kiryuu-kun, I want you to understand this someday."  
Zero paused before speaking. "That's impossible; the past can never be erased."Zero hair was curtaining his face.  
Yuki looked around with a frantic look and Serina shrugged her shoulders when Yuki looked at her.  
"Ano, Chair-daddy, happy Valentines day." Yuki said jumping on the desk. "One for you too Zero and Serina." Zero looked at his paper.  
"One gopher coupon." "Your gifts haven't changed since primary school."  
"Uhh, thanks Yuki." Serina said unsure.  
"So sue me."Yuki said sweat dropping and pulling them out the door. "We're leaving."

"_Sighs. My first day on the job."_ Serina walked with Yuki to the Moon dorms gate. She nervously fixed her tie and smoothed down her skirt. She put her French manicured nails into her mouth.  
"Nervous?"Serina looked at Yuki. She nodded in response.  
"I know the feeling, I was nervous the first time too, when Zero and I went out." Yuki chuckled.  
"Speaking of him, where is he?" Serina look around with her hands over her eyes.  
"Ehh, he is usually late, the jerk. Come on let's go." Yuki said walking towards the crowd.  
"Ok girls you have to move back from the gate!"  
_"Oh great, I know I won't have a voice tomorrow."_

Yuki and Serina were trying to hold back the rowdy crowd. It was pretty crazy, Serina was trying to yell over the girls, they were pushing each other and 1 girl had the audacity to make her fall. Now Serina may not like to fight, but she won't let anyone bitch her. As she painfully got up off the ground she pushed that one girl into the crowd.  
"Hey! What you do that for?" she started.  
"You push me first, don't crack slick or you'll get a slip." Serina said looking her up and down.  
She mumbled something smart assed and went back into the crowd.  
_"That bitch better be glad that the crowd held her ass up."_  
They were trying to get them in lines but it was too late and the gates were opening. They got in line to let the Night Class through, even though they were still giving their shoving match.  
"Look if you don't stop pushing, I swear…."Serina started until Aido was yelling to his fans.  
"Ohayo, ladies how are you doing?"  
"We're fine Idol-sempai!!"Their enthusiastic responded.  
Serina put her hand on her head and smiled._ "He is such and attention seeker."  
_Aido stepped towards me, and stopped. "Hello, Serina-chan, you're looking pretty today."  
She laughed because he was such a clown. "Ano, thank you."  
The girls glare burning in her back sided with shady whispers.  
"Well see you later." He blew a kiss in her direction and winked.  
She smirked as he walked away.  
_"Such a trouble maker, trying to make his fans jealous, it worked too."  
_"Ok, everyone break it up around here." I pushed them away.  
I was watching the Night class walk by. Ichijo had waved in her direction and gave a silent hi as he walked by next to Kaname bringing up the rear. She did the same.  
Kaname turned around and went to the back of the crowd. He whispered something in Zero's ear.  
_"When he get here?"_Serina thought looking at them. Kaname was walking back to his group when Zero shouted out something.  
"If you're trying to start something Kuran, I'll take you anytime." Zero said glaring.  
Serina looked at Zero and then back to Kaname as Yuki came by her side.  
"What's going on?"Yuki said looking in the same direction.  
"Dude, I have no idea."_I wondered what he said to him."_  
Kaname then gestured Serina to come here. Serina and Yuki looked at each other as Yuki pointed to herself. Kaname shook his head no as he pointed to Serina. They looked at each other again and Serina ran over to Kaname.  
"Serina, I want you to meet me at the school's library in 3 hours. We need to talk about something very important." Kaname said sternly.  
"H-hai."Serina said unsurely.  
Kaname walked back to his spot and walked to the school with the Night Class.  
Serina sighed and turned around to see the girls in her face. She pulled out a megaphone (courtesy of Yuki).  
"**And what the hell is yall staring at? Get back to yall dorms for I write all of ya asses up!"**  
All the fan girls walked away mumbling "How rude!" and "I use to think she was nice, now since she has gotten the prefect status she's yelling and being mean."  
Serina ignored the comments and turned around to Yuki.

"Yo, what's up?" Serina said looking at Yuki as she was day dreaming.  
"Nothing, come on we have to patrol." Yuki said shaking her head.  
"Okay."Serina said suspicious as she walked with Yuki.  
They were silent as they were walking to the school. Yuki was thinking hard.  
_"What was Kaname-sempai talking to Serina-chan about?" "Why would he beckon her to come to him?" "Could it be an intimate thing?" _Yuki looked towards the ground._  
"I shouldn't be asking all of these questions. I may like Kaname-sempai but we're not even dating." "But why talk to Serina in private?" "What is the big deal?"_  
"Serina?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Remember when Kaname-sempai had to talk to you?"Yuki paused waiting for her answer.  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"What did he tell you?"  
Serina looked at Yuki and saw hurt on her face. She sighed and looked ahead.  
"Ano, Yuki no offense, but I don't know if I should tell you. "  
Yuki stopped and Serina did the same.  
"Did he tell you to not tell anyone?" Yuki said not even looking in Serina's face.  
"No." Serina said looking into Yuki's face and then walked towards her.  
"Look Yuki, I apologize if I offended you. I really didn't mean to. I just don't know if I should tell because he did tell me in secret."  
Yuki looked into her face. "No, Se-se-chan, it's me who should be sorry, I really shouldn't have gotten defensive and started interrogating you. We've known each other for long and you are a good friend. I've gotten on the wrong hand."Yuki said hugging her.  
"Well alright, but you aren't sorry, you apologize." Serina said hugging her back.  
"Come on, let's get on our shift before Zero starts snarling at us."Serina said pulling her hand. Yuki laughed and got pulled in her direction.

Later that night Serina took her spot in the school's balcony and had her binoculars on her eyes searching for anyone who might break in. She has been on patrol for 2 hours and a half and it was going on 11:00 p.m.  
_"Damn, nobody in sight. This is hella boring. I barely can keep my composure cause I'm so sleepy. I am going to start taking naps in class. Just like Yuki and Zero. Speaking of them, they both were acting weird today. Dude, what is up with Yuki asking the questions? I wasn't even flirting with the dude. Hell in a way I am scared of him. With him being a vampire and all. They never really were my type. They usually are aristocratic from what I've seen. Plus I don't know about the whole blood sucking thing. It sounds sexy but still a little scary. But I guess Yuki probably have a fetish for that."_ Serina laughed at loud at her thoughts.

"_She probably be like "Oh Kaname-sama, I need you. Please suck my blood."_ Serina started snickering and looked around the area. She put her binoculars down and rubbed her forehead._ "Zero, I haven't talk to him all day. That's weird. I mean I know he likes to be alone and he skip class but I still would see him. I mean the only time I seen him was in 5__th__ period class, that meeting with Cross and when we were trying to hold back the girls. He would come up to me and make his presence known. He did look sickly. I would ask him but he probably glares or just looks at me like I was crazy._"  
Serina walks to the other side of the balcony to look out some more. She began thinking about random topics as she was bored. She patrol for 15 more minutes and then looked at her watch.  
"11:20, I better go get Yuki to switch stations." She said to herself.  
Serina walked into the building and then stop as she had a brain fart.  
"_Oh snap, didn't Kaname want me in the library? I really forgot. I'm so late."_  
Serina ran to Yuki and told her it was her turn to go outside. As Yuki went outside Serina looked around to see if any body was coming. She saw no one.  
_"Good, now let's see what this vampire wants."_

Serina walked towards the library doors. The lighting was dim and it was an eerie silence. Serina's boot heels clicked and clanked as she walked slowly.  
"Serina-chan, you're late."  
Serina looked at who the voice belonged to and it was none other than Kaname. Ichijo was with him as well.  
"Where were you?"  
Serina sheepishly rubbed her head. "My bad, I got caught up in duties."  
Kaname looked at her emotionless, "Please have a seat."  
"With respect, I rather stand." Serina said not looking at the chair but at the ground.  
Kaname chuckled at the girl's cold turned attitude. He was use to see her smiling. "_But she is still shy looking at the ground."_  
"Don't worry, we won't hurt you."  
"Hmmm."Serina flashed a smile and was once again emotionless._"He better think again if he thinks I'm letting my guard down, I don't know him like that and I'm not trusting him either."  
_Kaname looked bored. "Serina-chan, I called you here to talk about the incident 2 weeks ago."  
Serina just stood quiet as Kaname continued. "When you found out the secret and we were in the office you told us that you knew the Kiryuu clan of Vampire hunters and your family is or is associated with Vampire hunters. You also said you study us. You also said you went to investigate out of your own curiosity." Kaname stopped.  
"And your point is?" Serina said still looking everywhere but the 2 vampires.  
"Serina I am asking you, what made you want to find out? Why did you do it?"  
Serina looked confused. "What you mean why I did it?"  
Kaname looked at her suspiciously. "I'm saying why you didn't leave this matter alone?"  
"Uh duh, you said it. I did it because I was curious. Plus cause I wanted to." Serina said getting smart.  
Kaname glared at her."You had no right to get involved in this. It wasn't your place. You are but a human school girl."  
Serina sight snapped to Kaname in a second looking surprised and went to her sassy attitude. "Who are you to tell what place I am to do things and what rights I have? You don't know me. I can do what ever I please."  
Kaname took a deep breath and contained his composure.  
"You say that you know about vampires."  
"I don't **know** them, I'm still learning." Serina interrupted him.  
_"She can have a cunning attitude, interesting."_ Kaname started to talk again.  
"Right, what do you know?"  
"Why?"  
Kaname rolled his eyes. "I want to know how much it is you know."  
Serina looked at him distrustfully but answered him. "I know about classes, some epic battles, blood tablets, some characteristics and families."  
Kaname stood quiet as she finished._ "This girl.., she is more to the eye, first meeting her she seemed naïve but she knows more than I thought."  
_Serina stood there staring at Kaname._ "Heh, I think he does not trust me now."_  
Kaname got up from his seat. _"_Do you know what I am girl?"  
Serina took a step back. "Uhh a Vampire right?"  
Kaname sighed_. "Was I wrong about her catching on quickly?"_ "You should know how I am the Class president and how everyone follows me. You should pay attention. I am a pureblood."  
Serina looked in disbelief. "_Is he serious? What if he is? Oh shit, he can't be, but he can. If he is then he is at the top of the list. Crème de la crème."_ Serina looked surprised and took a step back._  
_Ichijo was watching the scene quietly. "_Serina you look like you don't believe it, I hope you don't say anything Too hastily."  
_"Are you afraid of me?" Kaname took a step closer.  
_"Kuso, he can really see my fear for him, but can I l believe him?"_Serina took a step back.  
"You is a goddamn lie, you is lying so hard right now. How can you lie about such a thing you asshole? You know damn well you ain't no pureblood you little lying motherfucker."Serina said shaking her head and folding her arms still acting cool.  
Ichijo gasped, he didn't know Serina could swear like that.  
Kaname had enough patience with her and soon a powerful force knock the table down. Serina knew she went too far and started to run. But before she could run Kaname grabbed her collar and held her up. Serina struggled to get out of his grip. She whimpered and her face showed feared because now it was no joke.  
"Listen up foolish girl; I have very little tolerance of you and your mouth. Now if you weren't a human and a student, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."  
"Kaname-sama!" Ichijo yelled out but he didn't listen.  
Serina looked at Kaname would the most deadly glare she could give. Even if she was scared she was showing no signs of submission to him.  
Kaname was matching her up with the stare. "_Damn this girl and her stubbornness."_ But then smiled.  
"So you have courage huh?"  
"Kuran, I don't trust yo ass as far as I can throw it."  
"Oh you don't? I'm surprised you a mere human girl can challenge me, a powerful vampire, when I know you are afraid." Serina looked at him smugly in silence.  
"Would you trust me if I said I knew about a something about Zero?"  
"You hate Zero, why do you even care and how do you even know his personal stuff? Why the hell would you even know?"_"Don't believe him one bit,Serina."_  
Kaname look at her face closely. "I have my ways of knowing."  
_"Crap, he is really choking me, slowly but surely."_ Serina coughed and started to gag and gasp for air.  
"Kaname-sama, please release her she needs air!"  
Kaname listened to Ichijo and carelessly threw Serina on the ground.  
Serina rubbed the back of her neck and coughed as she was released. The tears wanted to fall but she sucked them back up for her pride. Serina fixed her tie and collar as Ichijo went by her side to help her up.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." Serina fixed her clothes and then her sight on Kaname.  
"To tell you the truth Serina, you aren't trustworthy to me either. You may seem like a harmless little girl but you know more than you let on."  
Serina just gave him a cold look. "Alright Kaname, since you know so much tell me about Zero."  
"I don't have to tell you because you'll find out soon enough."  
"No, you mean you don't have to tell me because you don't know shit. Think before you assume stuff Kuran."  
Kaname just shook his head at the female. "You keep pushing my buttons. I say you must be brave or stupid."  
"Ok, you could be a pureblood, which I highly doubt. But you knowing Zero have got a secret, you got me with that one, maybe you are the one that's stupid."  
Kaname bared his fangs as she was really crossing it. Ichijo held Kaname by the shoulders with a nervous smile.  
"I'll escort her outside." He smiled.  
Ichijo went to Serina and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and walked her out the library.  
Kaname watched as they exited out. "That girl has a real mouth on her."

Ichijo and Serina walked down the hallway in silence. The air was tense as both minds were on what happened at the library. Serina broke her silence.  
"Ichijo?"  
"Hmm." He turned around to face her.  
"I hope this don't come between us as friends because I had an altercation with your friend."  
"No, no,no it's okay, we are still friends." Ichijo was smiling.  
_"He is so nice."_ "Oh." She looked on the floor. "I'm sorry but I'm not trusting Kaname." "I know this is prejudice but I don't hate vampires ,I just don't trust them because of my fear for them. They seem so powerful and I just don't know them personally as they may have a vendetta against humans." "Ichijo, I'm telling you this because I trust and know you. You may be a vampire but you are really the nicest guy out there. Hell, you seem better than the half the humans out there."  
Ichijo laughed at her compliment. "Thanks."  
Serina was smiling but she needed to get something off her chest.  
"I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm asking this because I trust your answer but is Kaname really a…?"  
"Pureblood?" Ichijo finished for her.  
"Yeah."  
"Yes he is. One in a handful."  
"Oh, so I guess I made an ass out of myself."  
"Yeah, you pretty much did." Ichijo said truthfully.  
Serina gave a playful punch to his arm. "You are supposed to disagree." They both laughed.  
"I'm kidding."Serina said before going into another wave of silence.  
"Ano, sorry about my trust issues Ichijo-sempai." As she felt like she had to apologize to Ichijo.  
"SERINA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
Serina looked at who said her voice and saw who it belonged to."_Uh-oh."_  
Zero was walking down the hallway towards Serina and Ichijo.  
"Come on let's go." Zero pulled Serina arm across the hallway walking at a face pace. Serina waved bye towards Ichijo as she was dragged on her feet.

Zero was steaming walking (or basically dragging) Serina._ "Damn it, Serina has been in more trouble than she has. She isn't doing harmless mistakes, she is doing risks."  
_They walked out the door and Zero faced Serina.  
"Serina, what were you doing?" Zero said in a harsh voice.  
"You had Yuki searching for you worried."  
"Why should I tell you where I went at?"  
"You went somewhere for 2 hours without reporting to anyone, we thought you got hurt."  
_"Oops, I was gone for that long?"_"No, no. You over exaggerating as usual, Zero."  
"Serina, where did you get this attitude? I know you're not talking to me like this."_"The hell is her problem?"  
_"I'm tired of everyone thinking they can talk to me any kind of way. Yall need to check your tones."_ "First Kaname, now Zero, I'm not taking nobody shit tonight."  
_Zero not budging just looked at her with a glare. "What you mean people been talking to you any kind of way? Who had you been talking to when you were missing? And don't lie cause I know when you do."  
_"Does he really know?"_ "I only was talking to Ichijo." Serina lied.  
"I know that's a lie Serina, what the hell are you hiding?"  
"How would you know, was you following me? Fuck, you can read minds now?"  
_"Her heart is beating fast, I can hear it. She is lying"_ "No you're just not a good liar. Now tell me the truth."  
_"Shit, what if I told him I was talking to Kaname and he jacked me up, he is going to kill me because I put myself in danger."_ Serina pushed Zero and ran but her pathetic attempt was blocked by Zero as he was behind her holding her by the waist.  
"Were you going somewhere? Serina I know you ain't that dumb to out run me. Now I'll have to force the truth out of you."  
Zero grabbed her wrist and went to the Sun dorms.

As they went inside the Sun dorms Zero was in deep thought. "_Her heart is still beating fast. It has been beating fast since I caught her lying. It has been beating faster since I caught her running. She must be nervous to tell me where she was at. I was worried, but I didn't want to tell her. But I think I gave it away with my actions. Shit! Ever since childhood she has always been in trouble. It comes to her. She was unusually irritated today. I know she does smart-mouth me, but today it seem more to it.."_

Kaname was walking at the front of the school as they had a break for know. He was sitting on a bench reading a book from the library. He was really into the book until he heard footsteps near him. He looked up to see his precious girl, Yuki.  
"Oh, hello Yuki, you are patrolling around this area?" He said in his usually smooth voice.  
"_Kaname-sama looks handsome in the moonlight."_ Yuki blushed as he was watching her. "H-hai."  
_"He is making me almost forget my question."_ "Kaname-sempai, have you seen either Zero or Serina?"  
As Yuki said their names he mentally glared, because of what happen between him and Serina. And Zero? Well he hates Zero anyways and is a little jealous that Yuki is searching for him.  
"Yuki, I'm hurt, you haven't come for me?"  
"Oh no, It's just I haven't seen them in a while, I just thought you seen them."  
"I haven't seen them all night." Kaname lied. "_I don't want to upset Yuki."  
_"Oh ok, gomen."  
"Wait, Yuki, I have to ask a question."  
Yuki turned around to see him.  
"Is Serina usually cold around people?" Kaname curiosity seeped.  
"Oh no, she is usually quiet to people, but I think she has a warm personality. She just needs to open up a little." "_What does he want to know for?"  
_"Oh, thank you. Tell her I said good luck with the prefect job and Yuki smile, I love to see it."  
Yuki blushed at his suave style. "Okay, I will bye Kaname-sempai."  
Kaname watched Yuki walked away to find her friends.  
"_Serina you're very interesting I must say. As I child I heard about you from Yuki. When I met you, you were this small little girl, smaller than Yuki with little to no girlie qualities but gave me the biggest hug with no hesitance. You didn't know about my race then. That's why you are probably afraid of me now. Since you know I'm a vampire. But you still have the innocence of your childhood even though you have a cheeky attitude, which I knew about but you seemed a mystery. I wonder why you are afraid of vampires. That's one of things I want to find out."  
_  
"Kaname-sama, we need to get to class."  
Kaname turned around to see Seiren.  
"Yeah, let's go." Kaname said walking with her.  
_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Took a while didn't it. Well that's because I was busy. But I gave you almost 20 pages so you shouldn't complain. Oh yeah I like to decicate this chapter to the people who reviewed.  
**ToonyTwillight  
Azura Soul Reaver  
xenocanaan**  
(Sniffles) For you I keep writing. Only If more people review( even if it's to correct me) I can know how to do my story or what's wrong with it.  
Check out my homepage because I actaully have 2 stories on the way. Can't tell you about because.. you have to found out. Go NOW!

But out of topic(or in I don't know) I had a dream that there was a hall of vampires. Only a handful were human. So this dude said if we take this artifact then the vampires were become bloodthirsty and crumble. Whaaat? So when we took it. We ran like hell and we couldn't touch anybody because we would be infected. I guess they were zombies.  
I gotta stop eating a snack before I go to sleep.

I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did Zero, Ichiru, and Kaname would become my PERSONAL slaves. Yay  
R.I.P.- Hatake Kakashi  
????(he's like 30 or something)-2009  
We will miss you!!!!!!

* * *

Zero was staring at Serina. Serina was looking at everywhere but Zero. They were in Zero's dorm. For a whole hour and some minutes they were completely silent towards each other. It was now almost 2 in the morning. Prefect duty doesn't end until about 3 so they were ditching the job for tonight. Serina was looking at every wall, corner and crack so she wouldn't look at Zero's suspicious pictured in her mind that Kaname was battling Zero. _"Man, I really don't want that to happen. Kaname who is potentially a pureblood vampire and Zero, who is a human, don't even want to think about the outcome. Besides it's none of his business "  
_Zero was looking at the girl on his bed very intensely. He became impatient at her quietness. Why can't she just tell him?

"Serina…"She looked at him as he said her name in his usual voice."Aren't you going to say something?"  
"Huh?"She said playing. She was really trying not to tell him anything.  
"You know what I'm talking about, when you went missing." Serina stood silent at the boy.  
He just stared at was getting annoyed at this silence so his voice got louder."What is your problem? Why can't you tell me where you were? If you're going to be that quiet then it was something suspicious. It was something to do with those vampires wasn't it?"  
Serina brought her head down in shame. _"Can't hide the truth for very much longer can I? I probably have to tell him."_

It was obvious. Zero saw her look and figured it out. She was interacting with the vampires. Somehow it made him angry, very angry."So you are visiting a bloodsucker now huh? You actually like to be in the presence of those disgusting creatures? I'm disappointed." Zero said glaring at Serina as every word put her down._"I thought that Serina was afraid of vampires, not seeing them. I hope she isn't becoming like the Day class girls."  
_Serina just sat there feeling embarrassed. One of the people she considered her friend was interrogating her and maybe disgusted by her too. But she still couldn't tell him about where she was."_Damn you Kuran, I'll get you for this."  
_"Okay Zero Damn! I'll tell you!"Zero looked at her intently."I met up with Kaname in the library and discussed about my knowledge of vampires. I may have pissed him of to the point of him wanting to fight me. There you go. Is you happy?"Zero was still glaring.

"You know, I have a right mind to tell the Chairman right now." Zero got up from the chair and went towards the door."Serina now desperate suddenly got up and held Zero by his arm. "You can't do that!"  
"Why not? Get off me!" Zero pushed Serina off him. "If I tell then hopefully you'll get resigned as a prefect. I should've known that you would not be up for the job." Zero closed the door and walked quickly, not until Serina ran up to him. "I'm not letting you go there."  
"Serina this is ridiculous, move!"Zero pushed Serina out of the looked at Zero hurt so she got mad at him for pushing her.  
"So why do the Chairman has to know? "He isn't going to fire me. Danger is supposed to come with the job. And don't be pushing me."She shoved Zero. Zero looked at her like she was crazy as Serina looked at him fiercely. "Zero you can't do this, if I have to get you not to go then I have no choice." Serina said looking desperately." I_ really don't want to fight."  
_Zero just looked at her quietly. He thought she was bluffing. So he walked on.

She ran towards Zero and grabbed his shoulders. With all her might she basically threw Zero back. Zero grabbed Serina's wrist as she struggled to push him away. Zero, tired of her resistance shook let go of her wrist and pushed her back. He was riling her ran towards Zero trying to give him a shove. Zero wrapped his arms around her and spin her and let go. She fell on the ground, hard.  
"Calm down, woman." Serina got up furious that she fell and began trying to hit Zero but he blocked."Keep putting your hands on me, I'm going to have to beat your ass." Zero threaten.  
"Shut up!" Serina gave a successful back slap to Zero's face. Zero headed turned at impact of the slap but he didn't touch his hurting cheek. Zero looked at her like she was committing suicide by doing that, Serina covered her mouth because she acted on began to run and Zero started to chase her. Serina turned around the corner as Zero was gaining on her. Zero, now pissed off caught up and pushed her against the wall glaring at her like a well hated enemy.  
Serina tried to push him off but he was too heavy for her. Zero grabbed her and threw her on the ground. They rolled on the ground trying to over power each other. Serina who tried to get on top was screaming and delivering punches towards Zero's face.  
"Zero you get on my nerves, when I get up you gonna know what it is!"She said kicking and choked up like she was about to cry."_This is 7__th__ grade all over again."_She may have got a few hits off of Zero but he sat on her.  
She couldn't breath because his weight was too much for her, it was squishing her stomach.  
"Get up off of me Zero!" Serina screamed and gasped at the same picked Serina up by the waist as she was banging on his back. He slammed her down on the floor so she could get more control of herself but she was still violently thrashing.

Serina still hurt by the previous action was crying out of frustration as Zero pinned her down with his own weight. Serina was struggling under him. She was so hurt by Zero's words and actions that the only way she could be is angry. She intently looked at him as he was matching the was looking at Serina's eyes._"Even though she has tears in her eyes, she still has a look that wants to kill me. I must have really made her mad because she is crying. She hardly gets this mad"_ Zero looked around her face. He looked down at the neck and saw the skin uncovered."  
If you say you'll be nice then I'll get off of you." Zero said tightening the grip on the poor girl's arms.  
Serina sniffled at his response as a tear came down."_He is hurting me." _"Zero stop! Get off!" She screamed in anger.  
Zero kept looking at her uncovered neck paying no heed to her screams. His vampire senses were calling to him._"Her shirt and tie is undone. The skin is revealed to me. Ugh, I have to try and resist the urge to bite it but it makes me wanna…"_Zero couldn't finish the thought because his face swooped down to nuzzle Serina's neck to smell her scent. He held her face into his hands. Serina who was in shock and embarrassment blushed as Zero was rubbing his face like a newborn kitten into her neck.  
_"Her scent to me is so sweet it's pretty much intoxicating." _Zero dragged his lips over her neck. Serina had gasped as his lip made contact on a good spot on her neck. Zero slowly and sensually licked the side of Serina's neck in one lick. Serina made a squeaky noise and grabbed his neck and with all of her body weight and strength quickly pushed him off of her. She got up quickly and stared at the strangely acting boy who was now on the floor dazed. Zero was staring at her with lust (more like blood-lust) on his face. But he quickly snapped out of it once he realized what was going on._ "Shit"_He looked at Serina more clearly now and could see she was backed into the wall, some tears was still falling down her face. "

Zero, what the hell were you doing?"Zero put his hands on his face and sighed.  
"Go."  
"No, first you were wrestling me and now you licking on my neck. I am trying to figure out what's your situation. Are you okay? What you wanna get down with me?"Serina said the last part half jokily. Come on he just licked her neck, who knows if he's horny or not.  
Zero's eyebrows twitched. " "Hmph, I didn't know you cared so much." Zero said sarcastically.  
"Whatever, smart ass."  
"So why do want to know?" Zero gritted his teeth.  
"I wanna know because you just sexually harassed me."  
"You're so annoying."  
"So what,you are too. You just don't want to accept I care for you."

Zero leaned to his front in pain. He pressed his hand against his chest. He gasped out as he was having problem breathing. Serina rushed to his side to help him up. She struggled to get him on the wall. He lean against it hands on his head.  
She felt his forehead and touched his cheek."Zero, just tell me what's wrong I might be able to help you."She said as he pushed her hand away.  
"No, you can leave." He stood straight. "Go now."Serina just looked at him confused.  
"Zero what the hell is going on?""It's nothing. Just go!" Zero got up from the seat.  
"Well you don't have to yell in my face, I was trying to help yo ass out." Serina ran down the hallway.  
She looked at the down the hall. _"What's up with him?" "_And you can go and kick rocks!" "I'm outta here man." She said mumbling the last part.

Zero walked to his room and fell against the door. His heart was racing and he began to breathe heavily. He was going into a attack._"I'm glad that I controlled myself. If I had bit into her neck I would really regret it. Serina want to be getting close to me. I can't let her do that." _Confusion went into Zero's mind as he thought about earlier._"Not only did she lied she didn't even tell me. Could she be talking to a vampire?"  
_Pictures of Serina and a vampire getting intimate with each other flashed through his head. Serina was against the wall with an unknown man on her kissing each other. Zero face had the meanest glare as his vision went on. The man looks at her and smiles before he takes of one side of her neck and sucks on her skin .His smile turn sadistic and bites her on shoulder. Serina had a horrified look on her face as the unknown vampire sucked at her carelessly. Serina struggles as she is free then looks at him frighten. The vampires face then came into the light and it was Kaname and Serina fell to the floor with nobody to save her. Zero's face scrunched up in fury and disgust. He sat on the floor steaming about if his vision. But in a way he was jealous. His vampiric side wanted to be the one who do those things to her. His normal side was shaking his head as he calmed himself down. Zero got up and walked in his dorm. It was now after 3 and he needed to take a breather to clear his thoughts.

Yuki was in the kitchen making chocolates (or at least trying to). She was mixing the chocolate with a wooden spoon.  
_"Zero and Serina left me and I still can't find them. How rude, jerks."_Yuki said mixing faster.  
Yuki looked up as Serina came running into the kitchen."Yuki, I am sooo sorry! I lost track of time. I forgot about being in here. Please forgive me."  
"Ok, but don't let it happen understand, I won't mix your chocolate again."  
"Thanks, so is that my chocolate you mixed?" Serina said pointing to the 2nd bowl next to Yuki.  
"Yes, I mixed it because you were late and you probably wouldn't have time to do it."  
Serina picked up a spoon and tasted her chocolate. She then spit it on the counter.  
"

Yo Yuki, what are you trying to do? Kill somebody. This is very bitter."  
"What are you talking about? I followed the directions thoroughly." Yuki took a spoon and tasted the chocolate. She gagged and spitted out.  
"Okay, I guess I didn't."They both sweat dropped and sighed. "Shall I dump it?""  
Yeah, both of them." Yuki said sullen. Serina dumped the chocolate in the trash can.  
Yuki began to cut the chocolate happily as Serina searched the kitchen for the ingredients Yuki put up.

"What you're so happy about? Thinking about who you're giving chocolates to?"  
"Huh, oh I really haven't decided yet." Yuki said sat the sugar down on the counter.  
"But I heard that you were giving some to Kaname-sempai."  
"Uhhhhh." Yuki said.  
Serina did a closed eye smile. "Aww that is so cute!"  
"No. It's only to thank him."Serina had a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"Oh ok whatever you say.  
" Serina began mixing the ingredients with a cut some more chocolates.  
_"Kaname-sempai will you be happy? No, these are simply thank you chocolates." _"To thank him!" Yuki shouted excitedly not watching out for a spill on the Serina and Yuki screamed as they fell.  
"Hey Yuki watch what you're doing! Mince the chocolate, not us."  
"Gomen, I didn't mean it."They got up and continued making the chocolate, little did they know someone was watching them.  
"So Serina-chan, you haven't told me who you are giving chocolates to."Serina put her elbows on the counter and bended over.  
"Well it's nothing special, I want to give some to Toru, Naeko's cousin Dante and Zero."  
"Oh so you're giving out friendship chocolates then?" Yuki said reaching the sugar too far from her.

"Yeah." Serina briefly said passing the sugar.  
"I'm surprised, no chocolates for the Night class huh?"  
"No, I mean we're cool and all but my chocolates are special. Also the night class is kinda creepy.  
" Serina watched Yuki measure the sugar."What you mean?""I mean that those chocolates are a token people that I am really closed too, even if they get on my nerves (Coughs) Zero."  
"Oh,NowI know what you mean."  
"No you don't, cause you like Kaname and that chocolate, is a way different meaning than mine." Serina teased Yuki.  
"Serina you are so silly."Yuki got a spoon and tasted the chocolate. "  
Serina test taste this chocolate."Serina was about to stick her finger in before Yuki slapped it with a spoon.  
"Ouch, what was that for?"Yuki looked at Serina like she lost her mind and put the spoon in her hand.  
Serina took a spoonful and ate it.  
"Yuki, who are you giving this chocolate to? An old person? Man this is worse than sugar free bubble gum. Give me that recipe."  
Serina scanned her eyes over the measurements. "Did you put ½ cup of sugar in there?"Yuki shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well this isn't going to work. We gonna need some more sugar." Serina took the ¼ measuring cup and began to scoop out the sugar.  
"Are you sure this is going to come out right?""We'll see, it's okay to experiment." Serina dumped 2 of the ¼ cupfuls. She took the bowl to the stirring machine and put it on the highest number. After 3 minutes she dumped in the pan and put it in the the sat on the stool and wiped off the sweat on her brow.  
" Now let's see how that turns out."Yuki began putting the dishes in the sink.

"So you know what happened to Zero tonight?  
"No."  
"Oh, hey did you notice that Zero was a little I don't know strange today?" Serina said.  
Yuki looked at Serina sadly. "Yeah I did. Maybe he doesn't feel well."  
"Naw, it's something more than that because you know he would be the same ol Zero even if he was sick."  
"I don't know Serina, if I knew I probably would tell you, but you and I know that Zero barely tells anything himself."  
"Yeah, I know." Both girls were silent after Serina said that.

Their closest friend, Zero was acting weird today but his cold attitude wouldn't give up any information. Serina looked at her hands as she was thinking about tonight._Zero leaned to his front in pain. He pressed his hand against his chest. He gasped out as he was having problem breathing. Serina rushed to his side to help him up. She struggled to get him on the wall. He leaned against it hands on his face. She felt his forehead and touched his cheek."Zero, just tell me what's wrong I might be able to help you."Zero pushed her hand away. "No, you can leave." He stood up straight. "Go now."_

_Kaname was matching her up with the stare. "Damn this girl and her stubbornness." But then smiled."So you have courage huh?""Kuran, I don't trust yo ass as far as I can throw it.""Oh you don't? I'm surprised you a mere human girl can challenge me, a powerful vampire,__ when I know you are afraid." Serina looked at him smugly in silence.__"Would you trust me if I said I knew something about Zero?"_

Serina shook her head in the present. _"Kaname, could you be right? Could you know about Zero that even Yuki and I don't know about?"__"Zero what the hell is going on?""It's nothing. Just go!" Zero yelled.__"You hate Zero, why do you even care and how do you even know his personal stuff? Why the hell would you even know?""I have my ways of knowing.""I don't have to tell you because you'll find out soon enough."_Kaname's voice ringed in her head._"But that's the thing, how could you know?"  
_"Oh my gosh look at the chocolate Serina!" Yuki said pointing and yelling at the got up and looked. The chocolate was bubbling almost over the pan.  
"Quick turn it off! Make sure you have the oven mitts."Yuki turned off the oven and grabbed the mitts from the counter. She tried to get the pan but the bubbles were big and popping all over the place. Then as they looked at the chocolate. A big bubble popped and some chocolate got on their face. Serina lick her lips as the chocolate on it. She smacked her lips to taste the chocolate.

"You know what Yuki, I think we be better off buying some chocolate."

Next day on the campus grounds Serina was reading sitting on a blanket in the grass. The History teacher left for a meeting so she skipped class wanting alone time.  
Nature was making beautiful sounds of music as she read. She was so into her book she didn't see the person coming towards.  
As a hand came to close her book she look up frantically to a chestnut hair boy with a passive look.  
"Hey, what you're doing out here?"  
"Kami Dante don't do that!"  
"My bad,I didn't know I scared you."  
"Whew."Dante sat down next to her on the blanket. He looked at her book.  
"So reading?"

"Oh it just drowns my thoughts, it's suppose to be for a project."  
Dante turned around to fully looked at Serina. "Did you see that girl from your class who's tall with long brown red hair? I want to talk to her."  
"You mean Mori Haruki. You're trying to get her? I mean I don't know. She is kind of a sneaky ho. Last time I heard about her she was with Toru."  
"Yeah she's with him but she has been giving me signs. Like every time I come around her and Toru she give me a bear hug and playing with my hair."  
"Man, you gotta watch those females Dante.""Yeah yeah I know but I going to write a poem to her but I want to rap it. You told me to say what I feel right?"  
Serina nodded her head.

"Alright, so I'm going to tell her I straight want to get it in with her because she look so sexy. Damn she's fine!!" Dante said exclaiming his point.  
Serina just busted out laughing. "Alright you're going way to fast homie. You talking like you're desperate. I mean she is easy but don't be upfront with it. Girls like when you say something poetic. Something with metaphor but give off meaning."  
"Oh so you saying I should be like a smooth person. "  
"I guess. After that, tell her what you really want. Trust me she'll want to " Serina said continuing reading her book.  
"I hope so. Serina have you seen the balcony on her? Now that's a balcony I can see Shakspeare from."  
"Dante! I don't want to hear that! I could care less about her boobs." Serina said smacking him playfully with the book.  
"So have you seen my brother and cousin lately?"Dante was laying back looking at the clouds.  
"Yeah recently, but they have been really busy with their job. They haven't had time for classes. So they take 4 classes and sprint out the building."  
"Are they in classes now?"  
"Yeah, right now they're in Chemistry."Serina was silent as she continued reading her book.  
"Why are you out of class? A smart geeky girl like you is usually eyeballing the chalkboard. You hardly skip."  
"I just wanted to be outside than to be camp up in class."  
"You mean cramp?"  
"Whatever my teacher is gone so I left. Anyways why are you out of class?" Serina said raising an eyebrow at her friend.  
"Me? Well the teacher and I was yelling at each other and Toru was acting silly."Serina smirked.  
"Well, we know what that means.."

"He's high again." They both said in unison.

"We talking about you're brothers and Toru, what's up with my little cousin and Zero."Serina sighed in her mind. "_Damn, had to bring him up."  
_"Naeko is still bad. But she still get's her work done. You'll probably find her in the hallway." Serina said  
."And Zero?""He's doing fine, I guess."Dante looked at Serina. Then back at the clouds.  
'You knowcI really miss the old days."Serina stayed silent but Dante continued.  
" Us 8 was so close we were our own little group. Then after Naeko and I moved out and Zero and Ichiru went missing over the years we just fell apart. I mean now in high school, Ichiru is gone, Zero is now a cold mean bastard, and Dai and Akira are now into their careers at the Association."Serina listened to the words of Dante thinking back on some memories.  
"I mean Zero is a very different person now. How can you still be friends with him? He's too quiet. Deathly quiet. Also how can you go out Toru? You both are opposites. He's loud and you're more nicely quiet."  
"Sometimes I asked that question too. But why do you stay friends with Toru? You said it yourself, he's crazy.  
"I feel you Serina. "But he is one of those loyal friends.  
"You know I asked about Zero too."Serina had a blank stare.  
"I have nothing to say about him at the moment. I fear it might be something I don't mean."  
"Wow he made you that mad huh? You both must have really gotten into it again. You want me to handle it?"Serina laughed.  
"No, he is still cool so don't go saying nothing."Dante got up from his spot.

" Alright, well I have to go. I need to go to last period class. You coming?"Serina shook her head.  
"No I think I'll sit here for maybe 10 minutes. I'll see you later man."  
"Alright bye." Dante said walking to the school.

In last period class, the school day was almost over. Meanwhile the Guardians were resting. Zero was still thinking about last night. He had his eyes closed but he was awake. Today he felt a little lonely. She didn't go to prefect duty in the morning which gave a scolding from Yuki about being responsible and becoming neglectful already with her duties like him, which he was staring at her the whole time. He shifted in the seat. Her and Zero has been ignoring each other all day long. Even though she usually talked to him or just kept his company he kind of like being beside Serina. He was quiet and she didn't worry about him talking because she felt he could listen well and they could have quiet moments together. "_At least she is laid back."  
_

"Mazaki-chan you're late."Where was you?"  
"I apologize, I was in the gym."Zero felt the seat shift next to him and heard a silent moved his head to get a better look at was taking out her notebook and looking at the front. _"She seems like her normal self."  
_But what was making Zero irritated was she was acting like nothing happened and he was invisible._"I remember when she did this, she didn't even look my way today."  
_

He sat up with his face in his hand and began boldly staring at her. When he was about to bite her neck flashed into his mind.  
Serina turned his way and looked right into his eyes. She blushed and rolled her eyes to the teacher. Zero rolled his eyes back and looked away. "_She is thinking about when I was about to bite her."  
_Zero turned his head and watch as Serina wrote her class work.  
She felt his eyes on him and it irked her so she looked at him and mouthed. "Stop looking at me, jerk."

The bell ringed and everyone was out the door (especially the girls). Serina hurried up and got up out her seat as Zero slowly moved. He looked towards the door and saw that Serina was out the door. Serina was walking alone when someone bumps into her shoulder.

"Hey, why you look so down coming through the hallway."

Serina looked up and saw 4 boys. The 2 was her brother and her cousin. The other ones were Dante and the one who spoke was a blond hair boy with a smirk."_  
_"Oh hey everybody." The blond haired boy pouted."  
Oh so you're not gonna give me no love."  
"Toru leave that girl alone, she don't want to hug you." The chestnut hair boy said.  
The blond haired boy turned around."Hey Dante, nobody asked you."  
Serina just gave hugs to everybody.  
"So Serina tell me why you look lost? You want me to help find your way?" He said putting his arm around her shoulders.  
"Ha-ha you're not funny, Toru." Serina said sarcastically.  
"I try to be."Serina and Dante looked at each other.  
"Well before Smokey get me in trouble with his dorky high self let me give you the chocolates." Serina fished her bag for 2 chocolates and handed them to Dante and Toru.  
"Hey where's our chocolates?" Akira asked  
."You both don't get any, you're family."  
"Come on Serina, you know I love you, we need some love too." Dai said giving Serina a bear hug picking her up. Serina began to feel embarrassed as people walked by they gave strange looks.  
"You guys joining in?" Dai said. Dante and Akira just looked at them weirdly.  
"I'll join in, if you know what I mean." Toru said.  
"We have some strange friends." Dante whispered to Akira,"Who you telling?"  
Serina now embarrassed as Dai swung her around was ready to stop all of the love.  
"It's too much love." Serina said as Dai was cuddling her.  
"Serina?"Everyone turned around and saw who called her name.  
"You have to get to duty outside." Zero said walking away.  
"Damn, he is so hot but he is so cold."Everyone turned and looked at Dai with sweat drops.  
"What, I'm telling the truth, right Serina?"  
"Yeeaah, I gotta go, I'll see you around." Serina walked off to go boys watched as she walked off. Dante looked at Dai.

"Dai, we seriously didn't need to hear that."

Serina was running to the girls while putting her armband on."_Seems like the day class is in a frenzy."_"Serina, so glad you're here, we're about to began the Valentines Day chocolate hand out." Yuki said running up to her."Come on." Yuki pulled Serina to the front and center where Zero was at looking bored.

"LISTEN UP! THIS IS THE TRADITIONAL VALENTINE LINE OF RACE FOR CHOCOLATES FROM THE DAY CLASS GIRLS. THE NIGHT CLASS HAS TO GO TO THEIR INDIVIDUAL GATES TO RECEIVE CHOCOLATES. EVERYONE BE FAIR AND GOOD LUCK.

An excited Aido rushed to his crowd of fans and wanted to have them all.  
"Aido!"Aido turned around fearfully as he knew who that voice belong to.  
"Mind your manners." Kaname said with a smile on his face."Yes dorm leader."  
AIdo stopped in his stared at Kaname, Kaname then look at Serina rolled her eyes and turned around to start watching girls in they're gates. Some night class boys were very indifferent to this event. They didn't like that a bunch of girls were drooling over them giving them chocolates to confess love. Some night class students got more chocolates than others that they're hands were full.  
_"Kaname is up to his neck in chocolates." _Serina thought as she was checking his was trying to hold the girls back talking to Kaname._"Is she not going to give her chocolates?"_

"Yuki!"  
Yuki and Kaname turned around to look at Serina. Serina gave Yuki as stern look.  
Kaname walk away and told the girls goodbye. Serina ran up to Yuki and elbowed her as she watched Kaname walked away.  
Not paying attention, they both were trampled by some Kain fan girls and and Serina was on the pavement groaning in pain because they hit the pavement hard.  
"Kuran!"  
Zero threw the 2 box of chocolates to Kaname.  
"You dropped that."Kaname looked at the chocolates in his hand.  
"Thank you Yuki and Serina, I'll accept and Yuki were looking through their pockets to find their chocolates. Yuki blushed as Kaname walked off her chocolate.  
"Why did you give it to him like that? I could kill you." Yuki punched Zero.  
"You were about to punk out. I saw you." Yuki walked away secretly excited.  
"Hold up, where the hell is my other chocolate?" Serina said searching her pockets. Zero held up a box with his name on it. Serina looked dumbfound and smacked him on the arm."Don't be taking stuff. I didn't hand it to you yet."  
"But what's the point? It had my name on it." Zero showed his name on the box written in cursive kanji.  
Serina pouted and folded her arms. "Well, you're welcome."  
Zero watched as Serina went to handle some girls at the gate."I guess she is still mad at me." Zero looked at his box of chocolates and open them up. He saw a white paper with a ribbon tied to it. Zero put the chocolate away for later and stared at the note. He then began to feel his head as he wasn't feeling good again. "_I have to go."_Zero then disappeared.

"Why are you holding us back?"  
"Cause I don't trust you, if I leaved you for two seconds then you might sprint to the night class."  
"You know us well."  
"I know." Serina looked at them wondering why Zero wasn't around to help looked everywhere to find him gone.

"So you got any chocolates for me?"Serina turned around and saw none other than Aido.  
"What?"  
"I said aren't you going to give me chocolates?" he said repeating himself lifting her chin.  
She swapped his hand away. "Boy, you crazy!" She said with attitude as Aido grinned.  
"Well you can give me something else." He pushed her hair away and caressed her neck.  
"Stop touching me. No I don't have anything for you."  
"Aww, Serina you're acting cold. Can I at least have a kiss?"  
_"This guy. He just won't give up."_Serina sighed and motioned him to come closer.  
Aido excited puckered his lips for the kiss until a slap was delivered on his cheek. Caught off guard he stood there shock with a red then kissed him on his forehead."There you go Aido. Happy Valentines day." Serina said smiling.  
Aido sweat drop at the smiling girl. "Trying to resist me Serina. Don't worry, I'll get a real kiss from you one day." He walked off."Oh my god! She kissed Idol-sempai." The 2 girls squeaked.  
"Hey mind your own! Get back to your dorms!"

"Ha, Kain I have more chocolates than you!" Aido said hugging his chocolates on the looked at his cousin and sighed a whatever.  
"Why is this holiday celebrated anyways? It's pointless." Shika said sitting on the desk.  
" Come on Shika. You should be happy that you've gotten a lot of chocolates." Ichijo said smiling his usual smile.  
"Yeah, but he didn't get chocolates like me because I'm the cutest, sexiest all around guy." Aido said cocky with sparkles in his eyes.  
"Aido you are too arrogant. I don't think that's a good sign for the all around guy." Ruka said mocking him.  
Aido glared at her as she ruined his moment with well… him.  
"Humph, you're just mad because you want a guy like me. Admit it, I'm too much for you."  
Ruka folded her arms and looked away. " What do I have to admit? You are too much mouth."  
Aido sat down in his seat huffing. "Shut up."

The Night class was hungrily eating their chocolate. Kaname looked at the note in his hand with his last name in cursive characters._ "Why would Serina give me a note? After we had a confrontation last night?"_ Kaname untied the ribbon and unfolded the piece of white paper. The note was in print.

Dear Kuran,  
We both have to say that last night was a misunderstanding. We both came at each other wrongly. Even though I am still skeptical of you I am willing to apologize for what I said because it was ignorant. My form of apology is the chocolate. Don't take this the wrong way Kuran. I'm not one of your little secret admirers, I am trying my damndest to be nice to you. So if you think that this is a sort of love note, get over yourself. But anyways we need to schedule an appointment or something so we can talk. Please get at me immediately!

Not one of your fan girls, Serinity (Serina)P.S.-Give the second box to Ichijo. I forgot to give it to him.

Kaname chuckled at the note.  
_"This girl is just too amusing. But her curiosity is just insatiable. Maybe she's found out that Kiryuu is a level E vampire."  
"_Ichijo."Ichijo walked to where Kaname was sitting.  
"Yes?""This is from Serina." He said giving him a box.  
Kaname took out his own paper and wrote down a response to her note. _"I'll have to find some way to give it to her tomorrow."_

Yuki was walking out the Chairman's bathroom when Serina came in.  
"Hey what you're doing?"  
"Oh I'm about to take a nice shower."  
"Alright but Zero is in the bathroom sitting on the floor."  
"Oh, I thought you meant in the shower."  
"No he looks down for some reason. Well good night Serina, see you at class tomorrow. "  
"Okay Yuki, I'll see you."Serina opened the door and stopped and saw Zero on the ground wet with his pajamas on.  
He didn't look her way as she wasn't there. Serina brushed her teeth as the sad boy still was looking at the ground. But an idea formed in his head.  
"_I'm going to sit here until she's finished to see what she's going to do."  
_Serina took one more look at Zero before she went into the shower look as the door closed.  
_"How am I going to do this? I've been fighting this transformation for years and now it's becoming worse to stand. This rate I'll turn. How will Yuki react? And Serina?" _Zero thought about maybe the only people that really ever mattered to him.

_Dear Zero,  
Okay first it's hard to write this because I am a little mad at you. But you probably are too. Even though we had that fight last night and some words and fist were thrown I hope you can forgive me. It's not what you think because I don't like Kaname. But still I can trust that you won't tell. But anyways Ichijo was there too so everything was under control I assure you. Even though I said some smart ass stuff to him and he jacked me up by my collar. See now that's the part you have to trust me on. I wasn't actually hurt so don't go running to him and beating him up. He told me that he was a pureblood vampire and he didn't think I looked clueless as I seem. Also don't trip but I want to have another meeting with him. He told me that he knew something about you but I don't know if I can really trust him. This comes to the issue with last night again. I'm not even going to ask you about. But I know this; something will come to the light. You know Zero for the something years I've known you, you have been a wonder. Sometimes it be messing with me how you be mysterious but that's Zero right? (I wouldn't want it anyway else, imagine you talkative.) But I still like you and you my boy no matter what anyone says, including you, even if we get on each other nerves. So I apologize for acting crazy yesterday and oh yeah the chocolate. I gave you white chocolate because you're special. Also it makes up for the last Valentines day I gave you a crappy poem. But anyways, you'll always be my little Sunshine. So yeah, please forgive me._

_The only girl who can pretty much stand yo ass, Serina P.S.-I know one little thing you keep quiet about. You like Yuki don't you? I can tell Zero, so don't deny it. Just call it a women's intuition.  
Zero just stared at the note surprised. "Is it that obvious?"  
_Zero heard the water turn off. _"How long she been in there? An hour? She took her time."  
_Zero face was towards the wall but his vision shifted to the girl coming out. She was in nothing but a towel. The towel she had on showed a lot on skin. Zero noticed her face, neck and chest was a light pink. Zero smiled on the inside.  
_"At least I got an amusing reaction. I'm glad I stayed. I guess she isn't mad"  
_Serina blushing even though she thought Zero wasn't paying no mind grabbed a purple robe and put it on to cover herself. Serina went over to Zero and sat down with him. He was still looking at the wall. Serina laid her head on his shoulder and silence and just stood there.  
_"I don't like see him suffering but I'm not good at comforting words."_Zero kind of liked the contact, though his mouth or mind wouldn't admit it. Serina put her hand on his arm and start rubbing.  
_"She don't know what's wrong with me but she still tries to comfort me?"_Zero was unresponsive to the touch and kept looking at the ground.  
_"Cold as ever, I'll have to try something else."_

They stood there for a good 15 minutes until Serina got up. Midway she went towards Zero and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Zero now surprised because it was unexpected at the moment look at Serina with his eyes wide. She was looking down at the ground blushing as she had a small smile. Serina continued on her way as she went into the shower room to change into her night clothes. As she stepped inside she faintly heard her had to get something off his chest.  
"You're forgiven. I'm sorry too."  
Serina still with her back towards him turned her head around giving a closed eyed smile. "  
I accept your apology."  
Zero relieved took a deep breath. Serina closed the door behind her. She quickly took off her robe and towel and put on her clothes.  
"_I'm glad that cleared up, now we can be cool again."  
_Serina walked out the shower room and sighed. She opened her eyes and saw no Zero.  
"Great, he's gone. What is he the wind or something?"  
Serina went to the sink mirror to tie her hair into a scarf. As she reached for her comb she saw a pill and picked it up and examine it. It looked a little blurry so she couldn't read it. Thinking nothing of it she threw it in the wastebasket and continued on her hair.

Next day everyone was recovering from Valentine's Day. Yuki was taking extra classes and Serina with her volleyball uniform and Zero were walking down the hall from class silently. Kaname was walking up the hallway with Ruka. He had a humble smile on his face. He stopped when he saw Zero and Serina.  
"Didn't know you were here Kiryuu? Where's Yuki?"  
"She has extra classes." Zero said walking hmmed and looked at Serina.  
"Hello Serina, you're looking better today. How are you doing?"  
"I'm aight."Serina said looking straight into his face.  
Kaname amused by the way she says alright and her no caring attitude had a smirk.  
"Well good, I read your note and I have a response." Kaname said reaching in his pocket slipping out a note. He had handed the note to Serina. Serina looking at him skeptically but slowly took the still had his handsome smile directed at Serina but then turned to Zero.  
"Are you okay?"  
Zero swiftly turned around and had a surprised look on his face. Kaname looked back at Serina still smiling.  
"Well Serina you take care of yourself. Say hi to Yuki for me."  
Serina gave Kaname a cheerful smile.  
"I will."  
Kaname walked off with the vampire went and stood beside Zero.

"Wow, Kaname has a lot of nerve." Zero looked at Serina as she spoke.  
Serina looked at the envelope with her name in fancy writing. She looked at Zero.  
"I should open it now."  
"Yeah, you should."  
"You probably said that because you wanna see the note."  
"I could care less what he has to say." Zero said looking away.  
"Dude, you are so lying right now. You know you're curious." Serina said waving the note around Zero's face.  
Zero then snatched the envelope out her hands.  
"Hey!"  
Zero opened up the envelope only to be commented by Serina.  
"So much for not caring what he says."  
"Shut up and read."Serina smacked him on the arm as they both read the note.

Serina,  
Yes that night was a misunderstanding and I accept your apology on the account that I'm sorry too. I'm available tonight to talk to so meet me in the hallway leading to the Chairman's office.

Kaname

Zero looked at the note glaring. Serina sighed and folded the note and put it in her jacket pocket."So you're going?"  
"Yep. I'll skip volleyball practice."  
Zero had a dissatisfied look on his face. "I don't want you to go."  
Serina looked at Zero weirdly. "I don't trust that bastard."  
"I don't either Zero, but I can't passed up this opportunity."  
"Supposes he corners you?"  
Serina smiled at Zero. "Then I'll give him a can of Serina's whoop ass."  
"You barely can kick my ass."  
"Zero if you talking about the other night, we can go again."  
Zero ignored Serina and grabbed her by the wrist and began walking quickly.  
"Let go. Are you kidnapping me? Help rape!"  
"I'm taking you somewhere jackass."  
"Where?!"  
"Like I'll tell you."

Serina sighed as Zero led her somewhere near the Chairman's quarters. He opened the door, cut on the lights and pulled her inside. It was another office. But it was darker than the Chairman's regular office. The layout was a black and brown and it had a beautiful mahogany desk in the middle. Zero let Serina's wrist go as he was searching for something. Serina stared in awed at the beautiful office. She went behind the desk and sat in the black chair. Zero was in a big walk in closet looking at the wall for something. He came out when he found what he was searching for.

"Serina get your feet off the table."Serina groaned and got up from the chair.  
"Ok Mom, but I still don't know why you brought me here."  
Zero held up something in a sheath. It was pretty short. He handed to Serina. Serina took the object out of the sheath. She examined the wooden stick and looked at Zero confused. "What's this?"  
Zero sighed out of frustration and took the stick. With a flick of his wrist he extended it and it became a Bo. Unnoticed by Serina he had shocked himself holding it so he quickly gave it to her. Serina looked at the Bo. She started swinging it around the room as if she was now unstoppable. Zero grabbed her shoulder and Serina turned around acting as if she was going to attack him was going to pause the bo at his chest. But Zero having great reflexes held her wrist.  
He positioned her so she could use the bo correctly.  
"Now try to strike."  
Serina twisted her wrist as she strike.  
"It's easier but I'm not going to remember this stance."  
Serina put the bo had something else in his hands. "What's that in your hands?"  
"That's a garter belt to hold it in."Zero began to hand the garter belt but Serina stopped him.  
"I have to change my clothes, could you hold on to that for a minute." Zero put his hand down and pointed to the closet.  
"Okay thanks."

Serina went into the walk-in closet and quickly changed out of her volley-ball uniform and put it in the duffle bag. She put her knee-high socks, skirt, boots, white collar shirt, tie and vest on. She carried her jacket on her shoulders. Serina came out the closet to find Zero on the leather couch. Serina went to the desk where the garter belt was left. She pulled it over her legs and over her thighs. Zero watched interested as she hiked her skirt up to put it on. He saw red underwear with black lace.

_"Don't she know that she is basically giving me a little show. Oh well if she doesn't I'm not complaining."_Zero kept looking at the saucy show as he got a full view of underwear and sometimes a cheek. Serina struggling with putting the garter belt on paid no mind to the peeking Zero. Zero kept watching as the girl kept getting frustrated.  
"_I think I feel a nose bleed coming."_Serina giving up with the belt turned sheepishly to Zero.  
"Umm, can you help me?"Zero gave a wide eyed look at her but proceeded to help anyways. He fastened up and secured the belt but made sure it wasn't tight. Serina now embarrassed that Zero was just up her skirt blushed as she had a little kinky thought but she composed herself.  
"Thanks."  
Zero grunted as he was a little embarrassed as well. Serina went over to the desk to get her bo and put it through the strap on her leg. She picked up her bag and faced Zero.  
"Thank you Zero for the bo."  
Zero just nodded his head as a welcome. Serina went over and gave him a bear hug. Zero surprised but didn't really show it. He just patted her on her back. After the hug they were out the office.

"Well I need to go and meet this vampire." Zero cringed inside when she said 's smile turned into a frown.  
"I'll be careful."  
"I know because I'll beat you up later if you don't come back safely."  
Serina turned around. "You bluff." She said and walked towards the Chairman's office.

Kaname was waiting patiently on the wall with his arms folded. He had his eyes closed in comfort. Suddenly he heard footsteps approach his way.  
"Glad you made it Serina."  
Serina stopped in her tracks in front of him. "Sharp senses."  
Kaname opened his eyes.  
"What if I attacked you?"  
Kaname twitched his mouth. "I would have sense that too and you would have been on the ground."  
"No you mean you would've been on the ground." Serina smirked shook his head and they began to walk to the Chairman's office.  
_"Still a cunning girl. But she has a bit of silliness to it."  
_They both stopped at the door as Kaname's hand rapped on the door.  
"Come in."Kaname and Serina walked in.  
"I brought Serina. She wanted to know what was happening.  
"The Chairman nodded his head as Serina sat down on the couch.  
"Tell me, how long are you planning to keep Kiryuu in the day class?" The Chairman and Serina looked at Kaname as he began.  
"It will be soon when he goes through the "change."  
Serina looked at Kaname confused as the Chairman understood what he was talking about.  
"I knew you would mention it sooner or later. A species untouched by human ancestry. The vampire within vampires. The Purebloods." The Chairman finished smirking. "I'm glad that the night class has behaved themselves because of your presence."Serina sat back listening.  
_"Okay I get it, he's a pureblood."  
_"The only reason I didn't mention anything because of my respect for you, but now he is becoming out of reach. After all we achieved do you plan on letting Zero destroy that?" Kaname had scratched the surface on the beat up Chairman was looking down.

"His clan was killed by a vampire. There has to be another way."  
"But she was a pureblood, like me." Serina watched as the intense conversation was getting somewhere.  
"So what you trying to say?"Kaname heard her but remained on the desk.  
"Zero was bitten that night of the massacre and it's a miracle he survived."  
Serina stared wide eyed at the boy.  
"Humans who are bitten by purebloods become vampires."The Chairman looked down.  
Serina sat up in shock.  
"So you're saying that all along Zero's secret is that he was transforming into a vampire?"  
Kaname looked at Serina silently. Taking that as a yes she turned to The Chairman."Is it true?"

The Chairman sighed. "Yes. On that night of the Kiryuu clan massacre. A pureblood killed everyone but Zero and she made Zero into a vampire."Serina sat down in shock.  
"Oh my god."  
She took a sigh as the news about her friend really freaked her out. She closed her eyes and let out another exhale."But how did he manage to survive? I thought you die bitten by a pureblood."  
"Well that's only in most cases. But in Kiryuu's case he slowly transformed into a vampire from that day. He will never be the same." Kaname said.  
Serina began to comb her hair through her fingers. She crossed her legs out of nervousness.  
"It's truly a painful thing that vampires can't imagine."  
The room was stricken with tension. Serina hands got sweaty from fear as she tried to form words.

In a hallway Yuki was on the railing clutching her neck as blood seeped through it. The blood that belong to her was led up to Zero as his eyes had a red glow. His fangs were visible as they bit his lower lip.  
_"I never thought Zero was a vampire."  
_She thought as she watched looked at her lap. She began talking out loud.  
"But I thought he hate vampires. He is in true disgust by them."  
Then it switched to Yuki backed away._"But here I am finding out about it, which comes as a total surprise to me."  
_Serina was still the whole moment."For all those years he has been becoming a vampire and we didn't know about it."  
Yuki just like Serina was still too._"After all these years I've found out that…  
.._Zero is a vampire?"Serina said and Yuki thought at the same time still.  
Zero staggering stared with sad regretful eyes."Yuki, I'm sorry."  
Yuki just looked fearfully as she replayed the scenario as it happened minutes ago.  
Kaname head whipped around as Serina jumped at the movement.  
"What is it?"  
"I smell blood."Kaname ran out the door to follow the smell.  
"Kaname wait!" Serina yelled as she ran towards Kaname who was running fast only had one thought on his mind.

_"I hope we're not to late."_


End file.
